Your Heart is My Home
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: AU; USUK; Arthur Kirkland has no idea how he, a business major, ended up homeless, jobless, and sick. Down on his luck, he meets Alfred F. Jones who not only rescues him, but also offers him a place to live. Arthur finds love he never thought he would see
1. Enter: Arthur Kirkland

**Oi! Why am I starting something new when I have a PruCan fic to work with? 1. I like killing myself and 2. I sat down to get an idea out of my head. Five hours later... This happened.**

**Okay, full summary-ish-thing:  
Arthur Kirkland is homeless and out of work when his short temper gets him fired. Sick, tired, and cold, Arthur is found by Alfred F. Jones, another young man trying to find his way in the big city of Cleveland. Offering Arthur a home and love he has never experienced before, the two find themselves growing closer and closer to each other. Will love blossom or will life stand in their way?**

**Long story short; I have no clue what the hell I'm doing...  
This is not related to my other USUK, Snowed In. This, on the other hand, is AU and human names will be used. **

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi (boyxboy; boys in love), probably more stuff but you get the idea.

* * *

  
**

To say that Arthur Kirkland hated his job would be a terrible understatement. Yes, Arthur Kirkland hated his job, but it was much more than hate. He hated his job more than terrorists, people who said his cooking was bad, and even more than French people. And he hated French people _a lot_.

What in the world could make Arthur Kirkland hate his job so much? Why, it was probably the fact that Arthur had just graduated college and had a shiny diploma on the wall of his crummy one room apartment and yet had the worst job ever. Although Arthur Kirkland had a major in business and had graduated at one of the top in the class, he worked at the worst place in the world. Arthur knew first hand that you did not get out of college and jump right into a well paying job with benefits and started a wonderful life with a beautiful wife and adorable children. At least, most didn't.

Arthur had applied for and interviewed for as many jobs as he could find. First he tried for the business jobs that he maybe should have gotten given his degree. Then, he tried for some less desirable jobs such as working at Boarders. It really wouldn't have been that bad a job. It definitely wasn't a career, but it could have gotten him started.

But he didn't get those jobs either. With the last of his savings running out, he had to find a job quickly. So he applied for the last job he could find. Unfortunately, he got the job.

McDonald's.

McDonald's was the worst place in the world to work. Not only did you get payed minimum wage that barely covered the cost of the apartment, you also had to work around idiots and serve idiots. You had to cater to every idiot's need no matter how absurd and stupid it was. Some people didn't know where they even were.

"May I have a Whooper?"

"No you may not! This is bloody McDonald's! If you want a bloody Whooper, you have to go to Burger King, you twat!"

Of course, Arthur could not loose his temper like that. One of the first rules of McDonald's was to keep a smile on your face and be very, very kind; even to the stupidest this world had to offer.

On this particular day, Arthur was working the drive thru as he did every Tuesday and Friday. Sighing, he typed in one woman's order, fingers flying over the pictures. Working the drive thru-or any register for that matter-was an insult to his intelligence. Any idiot could press picture buttons. He was a bloody business major!

"That will be five sixty-seven," the Brit sighed, "Please move to the next window." The next window was his where the woman would get to see his face. The other worst part about working at McDonald's? No matter how bad you hated your job, you had to put a smile on the face. "If you don't, it will make the customers sad," his boss had told him, "And if the customers are sad, you get fired." He said it harshly, but with a smile on his face. Yes, his boss was creepy. Yet another reason to hate his job.

Working at the drive thru for ten hours was tiring to say the least. Everyday, you had idiots who asked the dumbest questions.

"Do you have onions?"

"No, the bloody onion truck blew up. Of course we have onions you stupid American!" Again, Arthur could not loose his temper, but he certainly felt like he would by the end of each day. At the end of his shift he wouldn't talk to anyone just to be sure he didn't shout at someone. On Fridays, he would just take his paycheck and leave only mumbling a quick thanks.

"Here's your paycheck, Mr. Kirkland," his boss said with a smile. Always with a smile. Arthur shuddered and accepted the envelop that held thee hundred dollars. After taxes that would leave him with about one hundred.

"Thank you, sir," Arthur mumbled taking the check and bolting out of the store. His apartment was only a few blocks away, so he quickly made his way to the crummy run down apartment building he regretfully called home.

The second he got in the door, he saw the building owner waiting in the lobby. Waiting for him, the Brit quickly noted. He knew the man was waiting for him.

"Ah, Mr. Kirkland," the man said gruffly making his way over to him, "Nice to see you. Come, I have some things to discuss with you." The owner was a gruff, tall man. He was obviously sleazy and Arthur wouldn't be surprised if he was a member of the mafia or something.

He led Arthur to his small office in the back. He took a seat behind the desk, leaving Arthur to stand as there were no other chairs in the room.

"Mr. Kirkland, it seems that you are late on your payments," the man said.

"I just got my paycheck today, sir," Arthur piped up in a quiet voice that tried to be firm, "I can make the payment today." The man just tapped his fingers on the desk and shook his head.

"That won't do, Kirkland," he sighed, "You're _always_ late with your payments. Every single month. What am I supposed to do about this? I run a business, boy. This isn't some game or something I do for fun. You're a business major, are you not? So, you should know the predicament I'm in." The man paused and studied the British boy. Arthur shuddered at the gaze, knowing this man knew far too much about him. "If you can't pay, I'm afraid I'll have to kick you out."

"But, sir!" Arthur shouted, "I can pay! I have the money right now! Please, just give me one more chance!"

"I gave you a second chance last month," the man growled, his voice rising, "Actually, it was more like a fifth chance. You have one day to vacate your room. Take your sentimental shit, but I'll be taking your paycheck and the furniture."

"But I payed for that furniture!"

"Oh, so how about I sue you then?" the man smirked.

Arthur cast his eyes down to the floor. "Yes, sir," he sighed refusing to let the tears pricking his eyes spill over, "I'll be gone tomorrow." With that, he turned to leave.

"You should thank me. For my kindness, you know?"

Arthur said nothing as he left the room. The man glared evilly at his back.

* * *

**First chapter is short. If you love me, you'll stick by and read the next chapter which will be up tomorrow. Sorry for such a short beginning. We'll meet Alfred in the next chapter. It really takes off from there. Just to prove that to you, the next chapter WILL be up tomorrow (and it's longer).**

**Why did I make this Cleveland? Well, EVERYTHING else I write takes place in New York and I got bored of New York so I picked Cleveland. So if you have something against Cleveland, screw you xD "God hates Cleveland" anyway, so deal with it xD (kidding, kidding...)  
**

**You know what else? If you love me, you'll review :)**

**ps: Ideas are amazing~  
**


	2. A Hero's Promise

**Wow... I guess you guys DO love me O.O Thank you~ That really made my night n' stuff to see all the reviews and favorites and stuff! **

**And if you know where this is going, please tell me xD I sure as hell don't.**

**Before we start, I just want to say that updates from here on out will be spaced out. Please check my profile for info and updates on this store and others. Thank you :) Now enjoy~

* * *

  
**

Living on the streets couldn't be _that_ hard, could it? People lived on the dusty streets of Cleveland everyday, right? How hard could it be for Arthur? Besides, he had an advantage! He actually had a job, so he wouldn't need to beg so much. And he had some blankets and warmer clothes.

_"If only it wasn't January,"_ Arthur thought as he made his way down a vacant street. Pausing, he found an alleyway rather close to his work. Venturing in a little further, he half expected someone to come out and kill him. Like a young boy venturing into a cave that could very well be a bear's home, he cautiously took a step into the darkness and shut his eyes expecting to be killed on the spot. When he found himself still alive, he sat down on the cold ground.

He really had no clue what to do. It was ten at night already, so maybe he should go to sleep. Yes, that was probably the best idea. So, he made himself a little nest out of the blankets he managed to take with him and set an alarm on his watch. He had work the next morning. He groaned at the thought of work. Now not only was he homeless, he also had to deal with idiots. Wonderful.

Grabbing his simple black backpack, he took out one of the only things he had as a reminder of his mother. It was a simple green stuffed unicorn. His mother had made it for him when he was five and he kept it ever since. Just because he was twenty-one didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate the sentimental value of unicorns.

Arthur tried as hard as he could to get comfortable that night, but simply couldn't. Sure, his bed at the apartment wasn't all that comfortable, but the ground was much worse. Even if he had a million blankets, it wouldn't have felt comfortable.

The night was a cold one and Arthur was completely chilled to the bone. He slept fitfully and both couldn't wait for his alarm to go off and never wanted it to go off at the same time. When the alarm went off, he could get up and maybe get warmer. Hopefully it would be a warm day. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case. As the hours ticked by, it only seemed to get colder.

Finally, the alarm went off and he picked himself off the ground, wrapping himself in a blanket. It was freezing cold. Work started in an hour. What was he to do now? Should he take his things with him? There was a small locker room for all the employees, but would that be big enough to hold everything? Plus, would he be able to get in there with out anyone asking questions? It probably wouldn't matter, though. No one would offer to help him and he wouldn't want to be helped by anyone.

In the end, he decided to keep everything in the alley and pray that no one would steal anything. Besides, who would want some crummy blankets? He only took the backpack with the unicorn, his wallet, and the diploma just in case.

Tiredly, Arthur made his way to work. He was about fifteen minutes early, something that never happened. He was usually on time and sometimes late, but never early. Upon walking in, he was greeted with surprised looks from his usually early coworkers. Ignoring them, he made his way to the locker rooms and placed his simple black backpack in it. Sighing, he put on his hat and went to work.

Saturdays he worked the register at the front. This was much worse than working the drive thru. Now he had to make direct eye contact for a full ten hours while trying to keep his temper under control. Today, though, certainly wouldn't be his day.

The first few hours went by alright. Who wanted McDonald's for breakfast besides the businessmen trying to get to work quickly. They didn't have the time to act stupid. No, it was usually the lunch rush that got on Arthur's last nerves. Especially on Saturdays where there would be kids running around, the people could really push the poor Brit's buttons.

"Hello and welcome to McDonald's," Arthur sighed with a fake smile plastered on his face, "May I take your order?"

"Hey dude!" The boy shouted far too loudly. Arthur had developed a headache as the day went on from not having slept well the night before. Everything was much to loud for him especially this energetic young man.

"Hello..." Arthur pressed when the boy didn't say anything more. Looking up, he could see the boy had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Covering those blue eyes was a pair of glasses, but they didn't detract from his looks. "May I take your order?" he asked again. Hopefully the boy would say 'no' and walk away. Sure, this would annoy Arthur, but this particular customer seemed to be exactly the type of idiot that Arthur didn't want to deal with.

"Yeah, dude!" the boy shouted, "I'd like five cheeseburgers, three large fries, a super large coke, an apple pie, and two Oreo McFlurries!" Bloody hell; this wasn't all for him was it? But peering around the pretty much empty McDonald's, Arthur saw no one else with him.

"Is that... All?" Arthur asked.

The boy paused for a moment. "Yup," he decided.

"For here or to go?"

"For here!" Arthur handed him the order number and the large cup to be filled with soda. "Thanks, man!" the boy smiled, "My name's Alfred!"

"Why are you telling me?" Arthur rolled his eyes. He then paused realizing that was probably considered rude and prayed no one else heard him.

"Because I'll be coming here a lot," the boy laughed. Arthur noticed for the first time how bright his blue eyes were. "The McDonald's close to where I live closed a week ago. I then found this place and it was actually closer to where I live! Sweet, huh?"

"Yeah... Wonderful," Arthur sighed tiredly.

"Rough night?"

"... Yes." What was with this kid? Why was he asking so many questions and talking so much? No other customer ever really did that. Sure, some tried to make small talk, but never got this personal. But Arthur couldn't tell if he was annoyed or intrigued. His mind said annoyed, but his heart said something different.

"Hey, what can you do?" Alfred laughed, "Shit happens." Arthur nodded and turned around to check the process of the order. As expected, the cooks were trying to get it done as fast as possible, but it was no where near done.

"Hey, where do you live?" Alfred asked.

"None of your business," Arthur huffed feeling his anger coming on quicker than he could stop it.

"Oh, sorry," Alfred apologized, "I was just wondering if you wanted a ride home after work."

"What kind of offer it that?" Arthur replied harshly, "I don't even know you."

"Sorry," Alfred said holding his hands up, "It's just... You look tired."

"Well, I am, but it's none of your bloody business so just leave me alone!" Arthur shouted, his anger finally showing as he exploded at Alfred.

"Kirkland! My office! _NOW!_" A voice from the back called. His boss. Arthur sighed and let out a ragged breath as he turned away from the young blonde boy and made his way to the back.

"Yes?" Arthur asked aggravated.

"That's it, Kirkland! You're fired!" His boss didn't even bother to sit down or shut the door. Arthur's heart sunk and his head began to spin. Suddenly, he was very, very cold and tired. "Here's the money for today," his boss said handing him fifty dollars, "Now get your stuff and get out."

Arthur couldn't speak. He simply nodded and left the room. Avoiding the front counter and the looks from his coworkers who had obviously heard the exchange, he made his way to the locker room. He grabbed his stuff and left, taking the back exit to further avoid anyone.

That was it. He was out of a job. He no longer had a house or a job. What the hell would he do now? The cold January air offered no answer as he made his way back to the alley. He wanted to blame that stupid American, but knew he couldn't. He had lost his temper. The lad was just trying to help out. It was really sweet.

_"He was also rather handsome,"_ Arthur thought. Pausing, he shook the thought from his head. He didn't need this right now. All he wanted was to curl up and go to sleep.

When Arthur rounded the corner and found himself back in the alleyway, he gasped in surprise. All his blankets were gone. Someone actually had come along and taken them. Now, he was all alone with no home, no job, and no blankets.

Sliding down the wall, he allowed himself to cry. The cold made the tears burn his face. Everything had gone wrong. Ever since his parents had died everything had crumbled. For a moment, he wished he at least had his brother. But his brother hated him. He hated him so much, he refused to live with him and took being a foster child over being his brother.

Shivering, he tried to bundle himself into his coat more, but he was as snug as he could get. Suddenly, he began to cough violently. He knew he was sick. Hell, he had a cold before he had been kicked out of the apartment. Now that he was on the streets, he would surely die.

Still sniffling, he allowed his tiredness to consume him and he soon fell asleep. It was another fitful sleep as he lay in a rather uncomfortable position. Upon waking, he realized he had only been asleep for two hours. He also realized that he was very hungry.

He only had sixty dollars. He could not afford to get anything to eat now. He had to save his money. His stomach argued, though.

Coughing yet again, he sat up and staggered out of the alley. His eyes refused to focus and he grew very, very dizzy. Without warning, his stomach churned and he vomited all over the sidewalk. For a few minutes after, he continued to cough as he made his way down the street, holding onto the buildings for support.

After ten minutes, he had only made it a few feet down the street. He his vision dwindled and he knew he was about to pass out.

"Hey! Kirkland dude!" he heard a shout. That voice... He had heard that voice before. But where? He didn't have time to figure it out before everything went black and fell with a sickening crash to the sidewalk.

"Hey! Dude!" Alfred cried, "Wha... _Oh my God!_ Are you alright? Hey! Wake up!" Alfred rushed over to where the small man had fallen to the sidewalk. Gently, he lifted him up into his arms. He was shivering and his lips looked as blue as the sky. Letting him rest on his lap for a moment, he picked up the black backpack and started leafing through it trying to see if there was any identification of where the man lived. Maybe a cell phone or something...

Instead, there was sixty dollars in cash, a unicorn, and a piece of paper. Upon unraveling the beige paper, he found that the man was named Arthur Kirkland and had graduated college six months before with a business major from Dyke College.

Alfred picked Arthur up again and held him close. He tossed his brown bomber jacket onto the small man, trying to make it into a makeshift blanket. Standing up, he broke into a jog to get home. Arthur shivered in his arms and mumbled something in his sleep. Alfred looked down with a frown. He brushed away some of Arthur's golden blonde hair away from his face. He also noticed that the man's hand was bleeding from the fall.

"I'm gonna be your hero, got it?" he whispered as he jogged past the many buildings, "You're gonna be alright. Hero's promise!"

* * *

**If you read my other fic, Snowed In, you would know how much I love killing poor Iggy. If you haven't, then now you know I do xD**

**So Alfred's gonna be a hero? Good luck; it's gonna take a while to get this old Brit to warm up to you :)**

**So, since you guys love me so much, you should review :) 'Cause reviews are amazing and stuff xD**

**ps: Unicorns FTW :D  
**


	3. Not Homeless Any More

**WHY AM I UPDATING? xD I dunno just bored xDDD  
Well, enjoy. I SWEAR... NOW the updates'll be spaced out. And for those following the PruCan fic, IM SORRY Dx I'll give PruCan some love.  
PS: I just watched Hetalia: Paint it White. I got the link off facebook, but if you google it, you should find it. No subs yet, though xD**

**Enjoy~

* * *

  
**

_"Arthur! Hey, Arthur! Wake up, sweetie. It's time for school," a motherly voice called. Arthur opened his eyes and found himself floating. Looking down, he saw himself looking over the very Earth. Looking up, he saw countless stars and planets._

_ "Where am I?" Arthur asked his eyes darting about, not focusing on anything really._

_ "Arthur, you need to get ready..."_

_ "M... Mother?"_

_ "Yes, love?" A woman glided over to him. Her hair was long and blonde and it danced around her waist. She was wearing a white dress and white wings sprung from her back. Arthur felt himself move as well. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. The force pushed him closer and closer to his mother until he was wrapped in a huge hug. _

_ "Mummy," he sobbed into her chest._

_ "Arthur," she mused, running her hand through his hair, "Arthur, do you know what's going on?" The boy shook his head in her chest. "You've just met a friend. You won't realize it now, but he'll be the best friend in the world."_

_ "A friend?" Arthur asked pulling himself away, "Who?"_

_ "He saved you, Arthur," the woman said softly, "If he hadn't, you'd be with me right now."_

_ "I want to be with you, Mummy," Arthur said bitterly, "I want to die and be with you. I miss you so much."_

_ "But, love, Peter needs you."_

_ "Peter hates me, Mummy," Arthur sighed, "After you died, he went to live in a foster home. He didn't want to live with me."_

_ "Arthur," the woman frowned, "Did you ever think that maybe Peter knew you couldn't afford to keep him and went to a foster home just so you could go to college?"_

_ Arthur paused. No, he had never thought of that. But the way Peter had spoken to him told him that the boy didn't want anything to do with him. "No... No, I never thought of that," Arthur admitted._

_ "I have to go now, Arthur," the woman smiled, "Get some rest and get well. You have a life ahead of you. Don't do anything stupid, alright? And remember, you have a friend waiting for you."_

_ "Do you really have to go, Mummy?" Arthur cried._

_ "Yes, love, I do," the woman replied sadly, "But you're not alone."_

_ "Wait! Who is this friend?"_

_ "Alfred... Alfred F. Jones."_

_ And with that, Arthur was encompassed in darkness yet again.

* * *

_

Alfred brushed his hand through the man's hair for the thousandth time. Arthur had stopped shivering, but still looked deathly pale. Arthur had also developed a fever and his cheeks were flushed. Everything else was pale. "_As pale as a ghost" _Alfred thought with a shudder. He hated ghosts and didn't want to think of them.

Maybe it was weird, just sitting there waiting for him to wake up, but Alfred couldn't help himself. He had brought the man home and changed him into a spare pair of pajamas. He put the man right to bed in the guestroom, not wanting to aggravate his sick and tired body any further. The hours had passed and the fever had come on. He was still shaking, though, and Alfred didn't want to put a cool cloth on him. Maybe it wasn't be best idea, but Alfred had no medical knowledge. He would probably take him to a hospital if he didn't wake up soon...

Suddenly, there was a groan and the man shifted from under the blankets. Alfred watched intently as the man's eyes fluttered open revealing tired and dulled emerald eyes.

"Hey, dude! You're awake," Alfred breathed with relief.

"Where... Where am I?" Arthur asked, his eyes growing wide with panic. He realized that he was no longer in his plain clothes and was instead dressed in a long tee-shirt and pajama pants. He started to sit up but pain and nausea stopped him. He froze, but was gently pushed down onto the bed and covered with the blankets again.

"You're at my house," Alfred smiled, "I was walking down the street and saw you. I called out your name, but you collapsed." A worried frown took the place of the bright smile. "You have a fever and your hand was bleeding." Alfred gently lifted the bandaged hand.

"You're that lad... From McDonald's," Arthur said softly. Alfred nodded.

"Yup! What a coincidence, huh?" Alfred smiled again, "Anyway, Arthur, are you hungry? Or thirsty?"

"How... How do you know my first name?" Arthur stammered. He knew the boy probably knew his last name from his shouting boss, but he never told him his first name.

"I found that diploma in your backpack," Alfred replied, "So, hungry, thirsty, what?"

"Thirsty," Arthur responded, "My throat feels like it's on fire."

Alfred nodded and stood up, making his way out the door. Arthur took the chance to look around the room. It was obviously a guest room. The walls were a pretty pale green and the floor was wooden with a matching green rug lazily tossed down. The bed was soft with white and green coverings. There were two windows in the room; one on the other wall and one next to the bed behind the light wooden night stand. A green chair had been placed against the bed where Alfred had been sitting. All in all, it was a pretty room. Arthur could honestly say he felt more at home in the strange room than he ever did in his old apartment.

Suddenly, the nauseous feeling came back with a vengeance. Saliva built up in his mouth and he knew he was going to vomit. Desperate to not throw up in the bed, he pushed the covers aside and got out of the bed. Dizziness bombarded him, but he tried to make his way to the door. He trudged across the floor like a newborn horse just feeling its legs for the first time.

Finally, Arthur placed his hand on the cool brass knob and threw the door open. He didn't have time to check out what the rest of the house looked like as he was already frantically looking for a bathroom.

Thankfully, he found himself in a simple hall with the bathroom just a few steps to the right and across from the the guest room. Rushing in, he planted himself at the toilet and threw up whatever he could have in his stomach. It wasn't colored; it was just a clear liquid. Arthur knew this probably wasn't very good. With no food to throw up, his body was probably getting rid of important fluids.

Coughing, he sat up a little straighter praying he wouldn't throw up any more. "Arthur!" he heard someone call. Before he could call out to let the other man know where he was, he began to vomit again.

The door flew open and Arthur realized he had closed it. Alfred rushed in and knelt down on the floor, placing a glass of water beside the Brit in one fluid motion. He began to rub Arthur's back, trying to get the vomiting to stop and make the other man more comfortable.

Arthur's body convulsed as he finished. Alfred handed him a towel for him to wipe his mouth. After wiping his mouth off, Alfred discarded the towel on the ground and handed the green eyed man a glass of water.

Arthur took the water and greedily gulped it down. "Not so fast," Alfred laughed, "You'll make yourself sick again." Arthur didn't hear him, though. Instead, he continued to down the water until there was nothing left.

Without warning, Alfred picked the man up into his arms and carried him out of the room. "Wha... What are you doing?" Arthur blushed.

"Taking you back to bed," Alfred replied, amusement dancing in his eyes, "You're sick and you need rest."

"I... I'm fine!"

"Fine? Really?" Alfred questioned keeping the same stupid smirk on his face, "You sure don't look 'fine.' Just rest a bit more. Then we can get some food in you and you'll be feeling better."

Upon reaching the guestroom, Alfred pushed the door back open and wondered into the room. He placed Arthur back onto the bed and covered him with the blankets. Instantly, the bright blonde was asleep. Alfred sighed. He was happy the Brit was resting, but had wanted to ask him a few questions. Like, where he lived and where his family was. Those questions would have to wait, though, as the Englishman was resting peacefully.

* * *

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred whispered, "Dude, I have some toast for you." Arthur's eyes cracked open. He rolled over and snuggled closer into the sheets. "Aw, come one!" Alfred whined, "You've been asleep for three hours on top of being asleep for a day after I found you. Please eat something, Artie." Alfred knew the man was just tired and probably still half asleep, but he really wanted him to eat something.

The American's voice brought Arthur back to reality as he sat up as quickly as he could without making himself dizzy. "First off, it's 'Arthur,' not 'Artie,'" Arthur growled. Alfred laughed at the Brit's anger.

"Sorry, dude," Alfred chuckled handing Arthur the plate of toast, "But it got you up, didn't it?" Arthur scowled as he took and angry bite of toast. His nose was stuffy and he couldn't taste it, but he knew he could keep it down. Realizing that hunger was biting at him painfully, he started to stuff his face with food. He was soon stopped by a firm hand. Arthur gazed up into warm blue eyes.

"You need to take your time," Alfred told him, "I don't want you to throw up again. I'm not going to take anything from you. "

"I know that," Arthur blushed, "It's just... I haven't eaten in two bloody days." Alfred released his hand and Arthur continued to eat, but just a bit slower.

"So, where are you from?" Alfred asked lamely taking the empty plate from Arthur.

"England," Arthur responded with a distant voice, "But we moved here when I was seven after my mother had my..." Arthur paused and waved his hand wildly, brushing the thought away, "Anyway, I grew up in Cleveland."

"Where is your family?" Alfred asked kindly, leaving room for Arthur to not answer should he choose not to respond.

"I'm twenty-one!" Arthur replied harshly, "I don't know! I live on my own anyway."

"Right, sorry," Alfred sighed realizing that it must be a touchy subject, "Anyway, where _do_ you live? Do you have anything you want from home? I don't think I want you to leave just yet, dude. You still don't look good. But if there's something that will make you more comfortable-"

"I have everything," Arthur snapped, cutting the American off.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked curiously.

Arthur blushed. He had tried to make it sound like he had everything he needed. He never realized it could come out as everything in that backpack was all he had to his name; even if that was true. "Well... Uh... That's... All I need."

Alfred frowned. "Is that all you need or all you have?" he asked.

Arthur looked down at the green sheets. "All I have," he mumbled.

"You're homeless aren't you?" Alfred asked kindly.

"I wasn't a day ago... Or two days ago apparently," Arthur blushed deeper, "I was kicked out of my apartment and fired from my job. I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?" Alfred asked. He sat down on the bed next to the British man. "It's not your fault. But hey, guess what!"

Arthur didn't respond. Instead, he looked away. Alfred wrapped his arms around the man. "My name is Alfred F. Jones, I am twenty and a half years old, and I have an awesome new roommate!" Arthur looked up at him confused, before he finally understood.

"What... What do you mean?" he stammered.

"You're not homeless anymore."

* * *

**WHERE IS THIS GOING I DUNNO xDDD**

**Uhm... Well... So... Isn't Alfred cute :3  
PS: The mother is important. As is the "brother." (*hinthint nudgenudge* I'm sure you can guess who he is xD)  
Arthur is also able to see faeries and stuff. I'm not quite sure how far I'll go with that, though. We'll see...**

**Anyway, you should review. Because I took the time to update as my mother yells at me to get off the computer. Please don't let my efforts go to waste xD**

**Just kidding, but review if you have the time. They make me so happy ^^  
**


	4. Pancakes and Heroes

**HOW am I able to update? I dunno. But I have an IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU HAVE TO READ ORZ PLEASE~**

**I have 5 1/2 chapters written so far. But I'm at a crossroads. Okay. I think I know how this story is going to play out, but I need some imput from you guys. **

**Now Hungary (Lizzy) will be in this story. She has a boyfriend. Problem is, I dunno who... Either Austria (Roddy) or Prussia (Gilbert). I'm really indifferent and it can work both ways. I want both in the story, though. So not picking one doesn't nix them from ever appearing. It just effects _how_ and _when_ they appear. The poll is on my profile~**

**Enough of that, now let's continue~

* * *

  
**

Although Arthur protested, Alfred insisted that he share his apartment. The Brit had only sixty dollars and no job, but Alfred didn't care. Alfred worked for a law firm having graduated college early and received the job because of the power his late father had. Much like Arthur, he was an orphan and he had a twin brother who lived in Canada. This brother was a chief at his own breakfast house and they kept in touch as much as possible.

"I can't even pay my way anymore!" Arthur argued, "I don't have a job; I'm just a waste of space!"

Alfred blinked. "Arthur, you're not a waste of space," he said all too firmly. Embarrassed by his sudden outburst, he took a deep breath. "You're... You're not a waste of space." Alfred had nothing to say. He just wanted the Brit to know that he was important.

Arthur too was taken aback by the firmness in the American's voice. "I guess," he sighed, "Still, I don't have a job. I have sixty dollars to my name and that's it. I can't help with the bills. I might as well be a bloody invalid!"

"Well, you _are_ sick," Alfred laughed. He was promptly met with a pillow to the face.

"That's not funny, you wanker," Arthur growled, "You know what I mean. Even when I get better, I won't have a job!"

"I don't care," Alfred retorted, "I have enough money to pay for this apartment. You don't have to worry about anything!"

"Why are you even helping me?" Arthur asked, "There's plenty of homeless people in Cleveland. Why aren't you helping them?"

Both Arthur and Alfred knew this was a stupid question. "Because they're all not as handsome as you," Alfred winked. Now that was not the answer Arthur expected. A blush formed on his face.

"Well... Thanks... I guess," Arthur mumbled.

After that, Arthur went to rest some more and Alfred went into the kitchen to make something for him to eat. Giving up on actually eating something his brother would call 'healthy,' he heated up some Mac n' Cheese and ate it sitting in front of the television.

After an hour, his meal was finished and he just sat there watching television. Arthur really did look handsome, even is he was sick. Sure, he was far too pale but when his real color returned, he would look beautiful. Alfred mentally smacked himself. What had his mother said about falling in love with strange homeless people he rescued on the streets? Okay, nothing really. Chuckling to himself, he decided to let love find its own way. If it was meant to be, it would happen. Or some shit like that. At least, Francis would probably say something along those lines .

* * *

The next morning, Arthur awoke to the sun streaming through the windows. Blinking away his sleep, he sat up and examined his surroundings. The pale green of the room looked so much prettier with the sun shining in. He softly smiled to himself as he got himself out of the bed. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was already nine.

Getting on his feet a bit easier than last time, though he was still rather dizzy. Clutching his head for a moment, he walked across the room and opened the door.

Now that he wasn't running for the bathroom, he had a chance to really look around. He entered a small hallway with the walls painted a plain white. Hardwood seemed to fill the hallway. Glancing to the left, he saw a door half open that led into a closet. He also noticed that the hardwood stopped when the living room began and white carpet took it's place. He couldn't quite see the kitchen, but assumed that it was either tile or hardwood.

To the right, the bathroom door was half ajar and another door directly in front of him was fully open. Inside he could see a small sitting area and part of a large bed. It was obviously the American's room as it was covered in blue with a large American flag draped across one of the walls.

Taking a cautious step towards the living room, Arthur made his way down the hallway. He was greeted by the smell of something cooking and the noise of the news on television. The blonde American was cooking something in the kitchen. Arthur paused to watch him. He was wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and a white shirt. His hear was ruffled and a mess, the one little piece that always stuck up was not alone for once. Arthur took a sharp breath in, realize how utterly handsome the American looked.

"Hey! Artie!" The blonde shouted breaking Arthur from his thoughts, "How are you feeling? Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? I'm making pancakes!"

"Stop asking me so many questions," Arthur pouted, "And I told you not to call me Artie." Taking a breath he sighed and smiled just the smallest bit. Alfred didn't see it, but continued to smile stupidly. "Anyway, I'm fine," Arthur sighed, "A little dizzy, but better. And I slept fine, but am a little hungry."

"Great! Take a seat at the table and your server will be with you in a minute," Alfred smirked gesturing to the simple wooden kitchen table. There was no dining room and Arthur realized that this must be an apartment. The table was positioned just outside the kitchen facing a window. Three chairs were surrounding it and one side was against the window. A fourth chair was off to the side. Arthur took a seat where he could watch the American cook.

"Do you like pancakes, Arthur?" Alfred asked as he put the pancake batter in the pancake maker.

"They're alright," Arthur responded honestly. "I have a few foods I like a little more, but pancakes are good too. I just hope I can taste them." Arthur sniffled to prove his point. Alfred paused and began to dig through one of the kitchen drawers.

"Here's a thermometer," he said placing a white CVS thermometer on the kitchen table. "I just want to make sure you're getting better," he said to Arthur's frown.

Sticking the thermometer in his mouth, Arthur rested his chin on his fists and watched the American prepare a breakfast.

"I got up at eight," Alfred rambled, "I didn't know how late you would sleep, so I figured that if you didn't wake up by nine, I'd start breakfast and the smell would wake you up." Alfred paused and looked over at the Brit. "You're not cold are you? Those were the only extra clothes pajamas I could find." Arthur simply shook his head. He didn't want to think that the American had dressed him.

The thermometer beeped and Arthur took it out of his mouth. "99.4," he told Alfred who had glanced over at him upon hearing the beep.

"Well, it's better than it was," Alfred smiled, "You should be all better soon!" Arthur tried not to smile as well, but the American simply melted his heart. He broke into a soft smile that made the American beam with pride.

Alfred finished making the pancakes and placed a plate and a cup of water on the table in front of Arthur. Darting back into the kitchen to grab his own plate and glass, he sat down on the chair across from the Brit. Smiling, he began to cut up his own food into large chunks. Arthur, on the other hand, divided the disks into small, more manageable bites.

The two blondes reached for the maple syrup at the same time. Their hands connected and rested on the bottle, Alfred's hand on top of Arthur's for the briefest of moments. The two quickly pulled away, Alfred sporting a wide smirk and Arthur with a bright red blush on his face. Laughing, Alfred went back to reach for the bottle and poured the sticky liquid on his pancakes before handing it to Arthur who did the same.

"So... You're a business major?" Alfred asked through a large bite of pancake. Arthur scowled at the American who was talking with his mouth full.

"Don't speak while you're eating," Arthur said harshly, "And yes, I am. But I haven't been able to get a job even with that major."

"Ever think of starting your own business?" Alfred asked choosing to ignore the Brit and taking another bite of food. "Like a store or restaurant or something? Opening a restaurant would be cool, dontcha think? I could make sure we don't get sued and my friend Feliciano is a great cook!"

"You need money to start a business," Arthur reminded him, "And money is something I certainly don't have. Plus, I don't think any bank would loan to a man with only sixty dollars to his name."

"What if I helped?" Alfred asked, his eyes far too serious.

Arthur said nothing as he focused on his plate. When the meal was finished, Alfred insisted he wash the dishes by himself. Arthur protested and the American gave in, allowing the Brit to help clean up. Finally, the dishes were done and the two found themselves on the couch in the living room.

The living room was right outside the kitchen. It seemed rather bright with the walls painted a blue just a tad lighter than Alfred's room and the white carpet accenting the paint. Alfred had himself a rather large television placed in front of a mahogany coffee table and leather thee-seat couch. To the right of the couch was a matching love seat and to the left was the matching armchair. A small lamp was placed on a side table that matched the coffee table. It was very homely and very pretty.

"So, do you want to go shopping?" Alfred asked, "You can't wear my pajamas everyday, you know. I could wash your clothes and we could go out and buy you some new ones." Arthur blushed at this suggestion.

"I... Have some money," Arthur protested, "I can pay for new clothes myself." Rubbing his temples, he sighed. "Besides, I'm... Not feeling well," he admitted, his blush deepening, "I don't feel like going out right now." It nearly killed him to admit that he wasn't feeling well. He hated for others to know when he was sick. When he was younger, he was such a pain about resting when ill. His mother would always get annoyed when he would try to hide when he was sick.

Alfred frowned. "Really? What's wrong?" he asked, "Headache? Nausea? Does your hand hurt? Speaking of which, we should probably put a new bandage on." Alfred took Arthur's left hand in his own. The white bandage was wrapped around the Brit's hand leaving his fingers free. The cut had been in the middle of his palm. It wasn't very deep, but Alfred didn't want it to get infected.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, "I'm sure it's fine."

"You have to let me help you," Alfred sighed, "Now just hold on tight while I go get my awesome, heroic first aid kit!" With that, he bounced off the couch and ran down the hall into the bathroom. When he came back, he was carrying a white and red first aid kit. Kneeling down in front of Arthur, he took the Brit's hand and began to unwrap the bandage.

The area was red, but it was really nothing more than a small cut. Still, Alfred washed and wrapped the area. Arthur winced a bit at the slight pain, but held his arm firm and allowed Alfred to do what needed to be done.

"There's a brave little solider," Alfred smirked, patting the hand and closing the first aid kit. "Wanna lollipop?"

"Can it, you prat," Arthur glared taking his hand back and passing his thumb over the new, cool bandages.

"Good 'cause I don't have any," Alfred admitted with a laugh. Chuckling, he went to put the kid back. Coming back, Arthur was still seated at the couch. Neither of them really knew what to do.

"So... How are you feeling?" Alfred asked lamely. Arthur looked up at him and paused, trying to think of an answer. If he said he wasn't feeling well, Alfred would flip out and try to help. If he said he was fine, it would be a lie.

"Alright," he said hesitantly. Alfred raised an eyebrow, not quite believing him. Still, he let it go knowing the Brit would get angry if he tried to press the issue further.

"Wanna watch television?" Alfred asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"I don't suppose you have any books," Arthur replied scanning the room for a bookshelf for something to read.

"Nope," Alfred told him, "Well, I have some comic books-"

"I'll just watch television," Arthur replied with a sigh.

There was nothing of any interest on TV that morning. The ended up watching Animal Planet that had on some weird documentary on platypuses.

Arthur fought to stay awake, but could feel himself gently succumbing to sleep. Allowing his head to nod forward, he fell asleep unaware that the moment he became unconscious, his head would rest to the side on Alfred's shoulder.

The American flinched at the sudden touch, but when he saw the Brit sleeping peacefully, he couldn't help but smile. Arthur's thick eyebrows were no longer creased with worry or annoyance. _"He would kill me if I told him,"_ Alfred thought, _"But he looks so young and innocent when he is asleep."_

Alfred found himself asking if maybe he was in love. Sounds silly, right? Imagine finding a random man on the street and falling in love with him. But, maybe it was true. The Brit was probably one of the most handsome men Alfred had ever seen. Once he warmed up to him, Alfred was sure Arthur and he would become great friends at the very least.

It was then that Alfred decided that he would never let anything bad happen to the British man again.

* * *

**So here. Now I PROMISE the updates will be more and more spaced out (i'm kinda hoping that if I keep saying this, I'll prove myself wrong xD)**

**So please, if you have READ, then REVIEW, and don't forget to VOTE in the poll.**

**Thank you for all of your kind words in the reviews~ They really make my day~  
**


	5. The Key

_I'm back! I actually have no homework today... ._. Dude, that never happens. So I'm happy =3=  
Anyway, if you've been following me (and some of you really have fav author-ed me. Seriously? You guys are amazing!) you'll notice that I've been putting up a bunch of stuff. Sorry D: I promise I'll focus more on this! Or at least have it second!_

_Oh, and poll results. **23** people voted! Dude, I was only expecting, like, five! So thank you to all you voted (and that does not include those who put in their votes on the reviews!)_

_So, with **5** votes (+1) and **21%** (of the counted votes) is **Gilbert!**  
And with **18** votes (+1) and **78%** (counted) is** Roddy!**_

_Congrats, _**Roddy**_! You win... Lizzy (who will appear next chapter)! Good luck! (you'll need it ._.)  
_

_Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

  
_

Arthur found himself laying down on the leather couch with a warm blanket draped over him. For a moment, he wanted to just go back to sleep before he remembered that the last time he checked, there was a loud American next to him. Now, he was laying down on the couch, comfortable, but wondering where Alfred had gone.

Sitting up, he realized that he felt much better and his headache had completely gone away. Looking around, he couldn't see the American anywhere. Wondering if he should call out, he stood up and began to search for Alfred. The American proved to be no where in the apartment. Sighing, Arthur sat back down on the couch and covered himself with the blanket.

Breathing in the warm sent of the blanket, he wondered why Alfred was being so kind to him. Again, there were so many homeless in Cleveland. Then again, he had sort of fainted in the middle of the street. What else was he going to do? Though, in such a cold city most people probably would have just walked by.

Alfred was so kind-so... So handsome. Arthur blinked at the thought. Could it possibly be love? Was it alright to love him?

Before he could answer his own question, he heard the lock click and the door open. Sitting back up, he was met with a pair of bright blue eyes and a smiling face. Alfred was holding a bunch of bags and struggling to keep a hold of all of them. Arthur squinted, but couldn't quite make out the logo on the plastic.

"Do you need help?" Arthur ventured as he began to get off the couch.

"No, I'm fine!" Alfred grunted before throwing everything onto the kitchen table. Letting out a relieved sigh, he turned back to the Brit who was half on and half off his couch. "Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No... I've been awake for a few minutes," Arthur answered with a slight blush.

"Feeling any better?"

"... Yes. Much better."

"Awesome!" Alfred threw his fist in the air out of excitement. "Oh, hey! I bought you some things." He turned around to rifle through the plastic bags as Arthur's blush deepened. Finding what he wanted, Alfred placed everything into a single bag and handed it to Arthur. "Merry Christmas!" he shouted, causing Arthur to go completely red and glare at the man.

Still, the green eyed Brit took the package carefully as though it would taken away from him. Alfred watched him with excited and pleading eyes, hardly being able to wait to see Arthur's reaction.

First, Arthur pulled out some clothes. There was a set of mint green pajamas that went very well with his eyes. Alfred took the liberty to point that out by saying, "Those'll go great with your eyes!" Arthur wondered two things: Was it possible to get any redder and did Alfred really notice his eyes?

Arthur also pulled out a pair of jeans, a white tee-shirt and one white and green vest. Alfred took the vest from him and held it against his chest. "Yeah, I think that will fit you just fine," he said adjusting the garment around Arthur's chest. "It'll look great on you." Alfred smiled at the man who broke eye contact and placed it on the couch next to the other clothes mumbling a quick "Thank you."

Alfred chuckled and handed him another bag. This one had presents that were actually wrapped. Arthur looked up at the American suspiciously. Alfred only smirked and dragged the Brit to the couch where they sat down. Taking out a rectangular gift wrapped in American flag wrapping paper, Arthur started to carefully unwrap it. Inside was a book.

"A book?" Arthur asked turning the book over in his hands and examining the back.

"Yup!" Alfred said, "You don't know how long it took to find that! I mean, I haven't been to a bookstore in forever. This one is supposed to be a best seller."

Arthur passed his hand over the shiny cover. _Home of the Free_ was the title. Three children stood side-by-side on the cover holding hands. The one in the middle was a girl with black hair. On her right was a boy a little taller with brown hair. The shortest of them all was another little boy with blonde hair who was standing to the girl's right. Looking at the back, it was a story of three children who escape an orphanage and run away to New York.

"Does it look good?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded.

"It looks as good as any." The Brit smiled softly. "I'm sure it will be good. I really like to read. Haven't had the chance in a while, though."

"Awesome!" Alfred grinned before prodding the bag with his pointed finger to let Arthur know that there were still some presents in there. Arthur took the hint and took out another present. This one another rectangular box, only it was lighter than the book and hand something inside it. Upon opening it, Arthur discovered a box of Earl Grey tea.

"How did you know I like tea?" Arthur asked.

"You do? Awesome! Two for two!" Alfred shouted, "I really didn't. I just figured that 'cause you're British and stuff you would." This received a smack from said Brit.

"Git! You shouldn't stereotype," Arthur growled, "How would you like it if I said that because you're American, you _must_ love cheeseburgers and eat nothing but McDonald's everyday?"

"Pretty bad," Alfred admitted. Then, "Because I don't have it _every_day. About three times a week. But I do love cheeseburgers!" This was met with a glare. Alfred smirked which caused the Brit to start chuckling softly.

"You're still a bloody git," Arthur said.

"Fair enough," Alfred shrugged, still smiling. He then grabbed the last present out of the bag. It was a box a little smaller than a ring box.

Arthur took it and began to open it. Taking off the lid of the purple velvet box, he gasped at the item inside.

"It's a key," Alfred told him, "To my-well, our-apartment."

"W.. Why?" Arthur stammered.

"Because you live here now," Alfred smiled, "And when you live somewhere, you get a key."

"I... I can't..."

"Yes, you can," Alfred said firmly, "I'm not gonna let you go out on the streets again. You deserve so much better." Taking a pause, he looked Arthur right in the eye with a firm and pleading gaze. "Arthur, there are so many bums on the street. They drink, they smoke, they generally don't care. But you're different. Life was just a bitch and kicked you in the balls when you were down. You don't deserve it, though. So please, dude. Please stay!"

Arthur turned the key over in his hand. "Please stay!" Alfred said. Tears dotted his eyes. Although he tried, they spilled over. Before he could even wipe them away, two strong arms wrapped around him. Burying himself into Alfred's shoulder, he allowed himself to cry. "T... Thank you," he mumbled.

"No problem, dude," Alfred said. "Welcome home."

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly, but comfortably. Arthur still felt a bit embarrassed about crying so freely in front of Alfred. The American held him until he stopped and the tears had dried n his face. Alfred had been so kind, but Arthur wasn't sure if he could get used to such kindness. Alfred had given him everything-a bed, his home, and even his heart. Arthur had nothing to give back.

At nine, Arthur retired to his room saying he was tired and wanted to sleep away the rest of his illness. Alfred had smiled and hoped that he got better.

Sitting down on the bed that was now apparently his, he began to change into his new pajamas. They were soft and comfortable-much better than the clothes he had used before and even the ones Alfred had lent him. He almost felt a little guilty accepting Alfred's kindness. But he had gone out of his way, so not accepting the gift would have been rude, right?

"Arthur, are you feeling better?" a small voice peeped out worriedly. Gazing up, Arthur smiled at the sight of his little faerie friend. Her hair was long and blonde, her eyes a deep purple to match her dress and the light that surrounded her.

"Flora!" Arthur shouted before covering his mouth and praying Alfred hadn't heard his sudden outburst. "I've missed you," he whispered, "Where have you been? It's been a long while." He smiled gently and patted her head lightly. She smiled warmly at his touch.

"I got lost in between worlds," she admitted shyly, "I'm sorry if I worried you." Pausing, she flew closer, her light purple wings clicking softly. "You look tired, Arthur. And pale. Are you sick? And where are we? This doesn't look like your apartment." Concern glistened in her eyes as they darted around the room and back to the Brit. "What happened? Please tell me something didn't go wrong."

Arthur sighed heavily. "Everything did go wrong, Flora," he breathed, "I got kicked out of my apartment and lost my job." He paused, giving Flora the chance to gasp at his words. "Alfred… Found me. I collapsed on the street… I think I caught a cold. It's little, though! Nothing to worry about! But I… I guess I live here now…"

"That's amazing!" Flora shouted. She fluttered a little closer to Arthur and placed a small, thin hand on his forehead. "You're hot, though," she frowned, "You have more than 'just a cold.' You're flat out sick. You said you collapsed…?"

Arthur blushed and swatted her hand away, being careful to not actually hit her as that could be deadly. "I-I'm fine," he protested. Then, much quieter, "It was a lot worse yesterday." Flora's eyes widened having barely caught the words, but said nothing more on the subject.

"I'm just glad you're alright," she smiled, "So… Is this Alfred cute?" She shot him a teasing grin, expecting a light punch or a soft pillow to the face. Instead, Arthur blushed and looked down at the pale green sheets.

"Ah… So he is?" Flora asked knowingly. Arthur hesitated, but nodded. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know!" Arthur yelled as loud as he could without being heard, "What would it matter, anyway? He wouldn't love me. No one would love me."

Flora frowned at Arthur's comment. If only he knew how wrong he truly was. "You never know," Flora tried with a slight smile to her friend, "Now, go to sleep. You look awful. And where is Uni?"

"Thank you," Arthur responded, rolling his eyes, "And she's in my bag."

"Go get her, you git! She must be lonely." Arthur smiled slightly and got off the bed. Alfred had placed his bag in the corner by the dresser. Unzipping the bag, he pulled out the green unicorn and hugged it close to him, When he turned back around, Flora waved and disappeared.

Arthur climbed into bed and held his toy close to him. Sighing, he fell into a deep, warm sleep. He dreamed of his mother and was forced to admit that yes, she was right. He really had met a priceless friend.

* * *

_Flora's just a tad important. But she's not the focus. So don't go all OCOCOC DUDE Y U PUT IN OC 'cause that's just not cool ._._

_Next chapter we meet Lizzy. And the NEXT chapter, we get some action-y stuff :D_

_On another note, please no hard feelings about the poll... I've seen things happen where people get all mad and rather mean about stuff like this. So, let's all be FRIENDS :D  
_

_So, please review if you have the chance! And thanks for your continued support!  
_


	6. The Diner

_In this chapter, we meet Lizzy and hear about Roddy :3 Next chapter is much better, so in appology, there's a preview at the end~ Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews owo

* * *

_

The next morning came slowly. Arthur awoke at about six in the morning, but soon fell back asleep. He was still tired as his cold was not completely gone. Besides, the bed sheets were so warm and comfortable that he didn't want to leave quite yet.

At nine, he finally got himself out of bed, not wanting Alfred to worry about him. Stretching, he placed his bare feet on the cold ground. He made his way to the dresser where Alfred had left him some socks and undergarments. Pulling on one of the pairs of white socks, he then walked to the door. He paused, his hand resting on the doorknob.

A few thoughts raced through his mind. First, where would Alfred be? Would be sitting on the couch waiting for him or cooking breakfast again? Why did he even care, anyway? It really didn't matter. Turning, his eyes rested on the small brass key that sat on the dresser next to the book he had yet to read. Maybe it did matter just a little bit…

Slowly, he opened the door and was greeted by the sound of Alfred yelling at the television. He walked down the hall, curious as to what could possibly have gotten the American so excited. He paused at the corner as Alfred hadn't seen him yet.

The American was perched half on and half off the couch, glaring at the television. For a moment, he was very quiet. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he jumped up and started shouting, "Why? Why would you throw it? You idiots! God, why do you hate Cleveland?"

"God hates Cleveland?" Arthur asked timidly, walking into the room. He stopped short when Alfred spun around with a wild glare on his face. Instantly, though, his face changed and his eyes lit up along with the rest of his featured.

"Artie!" Alfred shouted, "How'd you sleep last night? Oh, and God has always hated Cleveland. That's why the Brown's suck. Did I wake you?"

"Don't call me Artie," Arthur growled forgetting his shyness, "I slept fine, I guess. And you didn't wake me."

"Phew! That's good," Alfred sighed, wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead, "So are you felling better, dude? If you are, we should go on an adventure!"

"What kind of adventure?" Arthur asked cautiously. Who knew what this crazy American had in store for him?

"Well, let's see!" Alfred sang as he pulled the Brit onto the couch with him. Arthur blushed as he was held tightly by the American. Were all of them this... Touchy? "We can go to the housing department to get your address changed... And then we can go out to eat. Maybe we can go for a walk in the park too. The weather-dude said it was going to be a nice day!"

"Why does everything after the housing office sound like a date?" Arthur glared sarcastically.

"Do you want it to be one?"Alfred responded with a smirk.

At this Arthur blushed and turned away mumbling something along the lines of, "Belt up, you bloody wanker." Alfred laughed at the Brit's shyness.

"Well, let's just see where we end up, alright, dude?" Alfred asked, "Now, let's get ourselves dressed so we can get going. Nice days in January only come every now and then." With a kind smile, he hopped off the couch and rushed into down the hall and into his room. Arthur sighed at the energy the boy possessed, but ended up with a smile on his face.

* * *

By the time they boys were ready to go, it was a little past noon and they decided it would be best to stop to eat first. The wait at the offices could be a long time and Alfred had declared to be extremely hungry.

The weather was really nice that day and they decided to walk to all of their destinations. Besides, Alfred didn't own a car. In a big city such as Cleveland, there really was no need to get one. The cost to park the car would be more expensive than the car itself, anyway.

Walking down the street, the air was warm and pleasant. It was a nice surprise given that it is usually rather cold in January and would probably not last too long. Alfred kept his eyes focus straight ahead, but Arthur kept stealing glances at him. Alfred must have been doing the same thing as for one brief moment, their eyes connected. Alfred tried to keep eye contact, but Arthur blushed and looked away, not looking back until they reached the restaurant.

A pretty brunette woman led the two to a table in the back near a window. Pausing to allow the two time to slide into a booth, she set the menus down on the table.

"Hey, how're you doing, kiddo?" she asked looking at Alfred with a smile. Alfred glanced up and returned the smile.

"Hi, Lizzy!" he said, "I'm fine, how are you?" Arthur looked from Alfred to the woman. They must know each other.

"I'm doing fine, I guess," she sighed, "Roddy has been a bit of a jerk lately." She paused to shrug and gave an over dramatic sigh. "I dunno if it will work. All he wants to do is play that stupid piano. And he's good-don't get me wrong-but I wish we could go out to eat. When I get home I'm so tired. Sure, his music helps me relax, but a foot rub or a dinner or..." she smirked, "Well, you know what _I'd_ have in mind."

Alfred sat there listening to her rant. When she was finished, he nodded. "I'm sure it will work out, Lizzy," he told her, "I can't imagine he'd ever find someone better than you... Or anyone _other _than you." He laughed a bit, a teasing amusement shining in his eyes. "I don't think anyone would be able to put up with him like you do."

Laughing a bit awkwardly, she slid into the booth next to Arthur forcing him to scoot over. "He's just so sweet," she said, "I mean, he is a bit of a loner, but he can be romantic when he wants to be."

"Yeah!" Alfred agreed, "And I don't know who else would put up with you and your porn books!" At this, Lizzy glared.

"They're not 'porn.' They're _art_," she mumbled angrily. Taking a breath, she sighed and placed a smile back on her face. "Anyway, I see you're here with a guy!" she gushed, "What's his name? Is he your new boyfriend?"

"Excuse me!" Arthur shouted appalled by the woman's bluntness, "I'm right here, you know! Don't talk as though I'm not even here!"

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized, turning to face the now rather aggravated Brit, "So, what _is_ your name? And your relationship with Alfie here?" Smirking, she turned to Alfred. "It's alright if you're gay. We've already known for a while."

"Woah, woah! Hold up!" Alfred shouted throwing his hands in the air. "How do you know my sexuality before even I do?"

"Well, in one of the manga Kiku gave me, there was a test to see if you were gay," Lizzy explained, "I took the test as you and, well, it says you're one hundred percent gay." There was an awkward moment of silence that left both boys blushing and Lizzy smiling happily. Finally, Alfred put his head on the table out of embarrassment and exasperation.

"What the hell are you?" he mumbled into the table. "You're as embarrassing as a mother, but you talk like a dude. Seriously, my mom never asked-or told me-I was gay. This type of thing never came up! You're a chick; aren't you supposed to be into unicorns, fairies, and shit?" Arthur's own blush deepened, realizing that he was pretty interested in fairies and unicorns. Heck, some of his best friends were fairies and unicorns.

"I'm the most kick-ass girl you'll ever meet," Lizzy smirked pulling out a pen and notepad. "Now, what would you two like to drink? And I never got your name?" She turned to Arthur and prodded him with her pen.

"I'd like some tea, please," he sighed, "And my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"I'd like a glass of coke, please," Alfred also said in a mimic British accent with a large smile, "And my name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." Arthur glared at him and he smirked back.

"Got it," Lizzy smiled, jotting down the orders. "A cup of tea for Mr. Arthur Kirkland and a coke for Mr. Asshole Shitface." She placed a check next to the orders and stood up to rush to the kitchen.

"Oh, stuff it, bitch," Alfred grumbled. As Lizzy walked away, she held her middle finger high in the air for all to see causing Alfred to chuckle a bit, but try to hide it.

"She's... Not like other women, is she?" Arthur commented, watching in awe as the woman disappeared into the kitchen.

"No, she really isn't," Alfred laughed, "It's amazing that she and Roddy are together. He's so stuck up and stuffy while she's... Well, herself. I swear she tops too." Alfred laughed at the comment and Arthur rolled his eyes.

Before long, Lizzy had brought back the drinks and taken orders for food. Although Alfred swore the burgers were the best ever, Arthur refused to get one and instead got a patty melt. When the meal came, Alfred talked with his mouth open and rambled on about the stupidest things making Arthur rather aggravated at the American.

Finally, the meal was finished and the dishes cleared away. Lizzy came back with the check, but couldn't stop to chat as she had more customers to deal with. So, she bid them goodbye and told Alfred to "get lucky." Alfred laughed and Arthur blushed, wishing the woman would go away as he pulled out a crumpled twenty dollar bill and placed it on the table.

"Dude, I got this," Alfred said handing the bill back to Arthur. "My treat."

"I-I can't let you do that," Arthur stammered, "I'll pay for my share. I ate too."

"Yeah, but I've got this," Alfred responded much more seriously.

"I can't let you pay my way again," Arthur protested, "You already bought me clothes and a book. I'll pay for my own lunch." He placed the bill on the table and narrowed his eyes. Alfred narrowed his eyes as well, but it was a playful glare.

"I'm not letting you pay," Alfred said, crossing his arms, "You're my guest and guests don't pay. So just hold onto your money, kay?"

"No, not 'kay,'" Arthur shouted, "I'm paying for myself!" With that, he slammed the bill on the table, making their drinks slosh a bit. Alfred blinked in surprised and stared at the angry Brit. He knew he couldn't argue with him, so he sighed and placed down his share of the bill.

They grabbed their things and left with a goodbye to Lizzy before walking out the doors and into the sunlight. They continued down the street, but when Arthur wasn't looking, Alfred snuck a twenty into his back pocket. Smiling to himself, he wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders. The Brit blushed, but didn't try to brush him off.

* * *

_Next chapter Preview: Someone is following them, but who? What does he want with the two? And how would Arthur cope if Alfred ever got hurt... And felt it was his fault...?_

_Thanks for reading~ Next chapter will be soon ouo Please review if you have the chance~  
_


	7. Shots in the Park

_New Chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Wow, you guys are amazing! I already have hit 50~! Thank you so, so much!_

_Uhm... Not much to say about this chapter. So, enjoy!

* * *

  
_

Walking down the street, they could feel that the air had changed. There's a saying in Ohio (and in many New England states as well) that if you blink the weather will change. Well, the weather sure did change. When they entered the restaurant, it had been rather warm; maybe sixty-five degrees. Now, it was rather cold and had dropped about ten degrees.

Arthur was in only the khaki pants and a short sleeved shirt that Alfred bought him. He had no coat, so the chilliness hit him hard. Alfred on the other hand had his bomber jacket on and hardly noticed the change in the weather.

The two made their way to a nearby park after leaving the housing office. Arthur now lived with Alfred. His face was red from both the cold and embarrassment. Sure, the woman had been more than kind, but he still felt weird about moving in with someone he met only a few days before.

Alfred and Arthur walked through the park, passing young children and people walking their dogs. Pausing, they stopped and sat down on a bench, Arthur still shivering a bit. Alfred glanced over and noticed him shivering for the first time.

"Are you cold, dude?" Alfred asked worriedly. The man had only just gotten over a bad cold. He couldn't afford to get sick again.

"I-I'm fine!" Arthur lied, but another shiver gave him away. Alfred smiled and took off the large brown bomber jacket before placing it around Arthur's shoulders. The Brit blushed, but mumbled thanks before turning away so Alfred couldn't see his now crimson face.

Alfred leaned back and draped his arm around Arthur casually. Arthur shivered again against his will and Alfred frowned. The American wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him close, trying to get him warm again. Well, Arthur's face sure was warm!

Suddenly, a shot rang out from across the field. Both boys looked up worriedly, wondering where it had come from. Then they saw the people running for their lives around the park. At that, Alfred pulled Arthur up, grabbed his hand, and began to run through the park to make their way home. If there was a crazy man with a gun on the loose, Alfred did not want Arthur getting hurt. He was the hero after all and had a duty to protect the innocent. Little did he know, Arthur might not have been all that innocent…

Nevertheless, Alfred rushed Arthur through the forest on the other side of the park. They crashed through the trees, trying to get a safe distance away. Alfred paused when he came to a clearing and began to pant heavily. Arthur who was still clutching his hand was wheezing. His face was completely red and he seemed in desperate need of a drink. After a moment, he began coughing, unable to take in the needed breaths of air.

"I think we're alright, dude," Alfred said, pulling him close and rubbing his back as he coughed into his chest, "I wonder what happened, though… Maybe it was just some crazy dude. I hate to say it, but there are a few crazy dudes out there."

Arthur said nothing, but tried to nod as he coughed a little more. Finally, his coughing ceased and he began to pant heavily, trying his hardest to catch his breath. Alfred patted him on the back before adjusting the bomber jacket on him and pulling it tighter. Arthur gave him a look of thanks, but his face heated up out of embarrassment.

"Let's just go home," Alfred suggested with a smile, "We can relax there. You look totally beat!" Arthur nodded, but his legs felt weak, like he was going to collapse. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. Of course, he had no idea who the gunman was, but the thought that there was some scary guy on the loose made him weak. He took a tentative step forward and tried to stay steady, but ended up falling into Alfred's chest. With a laugh, Alfred turned around and helped him climb onto his back.

"I know you're not fully over that cold, so this must have been horrible on your body," Alfred told him, "So, just rest and we'll be home soon!" With that, the American took off back into the forest. After a few minutes of walking, they were out of the thick trees and back into a small park. After walking through the park for a few minutes, they found themselves on the side of town where Alfred lived. He sure knew the city well!

They had been walking down the city sidewalk for only a few minutes where there was a loud pattering heard from behind them. Alfred took a quick glance over his shoulder and gasped. There was a man behind them in all black carrying a gun.

"What's wrong?" Arthur mumbled, suddenly alert.

"Nothing… Stay quiet," Alfred commanded as he forced himself to look forward and not at whoever was following them. Thoughts raced at a mile a minute and he tried to think of something he could do. If they ran, the guy would probably shoot. If they kept walking at that pace, he could follow them home and find where they lived. Either once was not good, so Alfred chose to take a wrong turn and try to lead the man away from the area where his apartment was.

Arthur, curious as to what was going on also turned around to look behind him. His eyes widened at the sight. Alfred did not know this, but the man was now much closer to them than before. Though he was wearing a black ski mask, Arthur could have sworn he saw a smirk on his face.

"Alfred, run," Arthur whispered, "He's close."

"I can't," Alfred grunted, "He'll shoot."

As if on cue, a shot rang out and Alfred took of running shouting at Arthur, "Are you hurt? Did he get you?" Arthur wanted to reply, but found that he could no longer speak. This only worried Alfred more and he picked up speed, knowing the man was following them.

Alfred ducked into an alleyway and slid Arthur off his back. He spun around, checking him over for any damage and sighed with relief when he saw him shaking with fear, but not shot. Alfred gave him a quick hug before realizing his mistake.

If the man with the gun found him in the alleyway, they were trapped.

"Get behind me," Alfred commanded, pushing Arthur towards the back of the alley. Arthur could hardly move, he was so frightened. He moved behind the larger man and clung to his back. Alfred tried to stay low, but it was in vain when the gunman found them.

The man sauntered into the alley, cackling evilly knowing what he was going to do. Lifting the gun, he pointed it right at Alfred. Alfred took a step back and gulped. He refused to close his eyes, though. He was trapped, but maybe there was hope.

That hope came when the gunman made his way to pull the trigger. Arthur, peeking out from behind Alfred's arm found his voice and shouted, "No!" as loud as he could, making the gunman drop the gun. It went off and a shot hit Alfred. Gasping, he fell backwards, Arthur under him.

"Damn, that was my last shot!" the gunman growled after picking up the gun and examining it. With that, he rushed out of the alley and ran off, probably back to his boss.

"Al… Alfred?" Arthur cried as he moved the heavy American off of him. Carefully, he settled him down on his lap and looked him over. Before he could pinpoint where the bullet hit, Alfred's eyes fluttered open. He looked shocked, but when he saw Arthur his eyes softened and he smiled.

"Hey, dude," Alfred greeted, "Is he gone?" Arthur nodded, unable to speak. Tears dotted his eyes out of fright. Alfred smiled slightly and reached up to brush the tears away. At the first touch, Arthur began to sob uncontrollably. He bent down and buried himself in his hair mumbling "I'm so sorry!" over and over again.

"It's alright, dude," Alfred soothed, reaching up to stroke Arthur's cheek. He tried to sit up, but gasped and clutched at his left shoulder. Arthur's eyes widened and he rolled up Alfred's left sleeve to find a red and bleeding bullet hole in Alfred's left shoulder. Blood was pouring out of the wound; more blood than Arthur thought anyone could possible have in them. The Brit felt himself growing dizzy and nauseous from the sight of the blood, but refused to faint or get sick when Alfred was around and needed help.

"A-Alfred," Arthur gasped, "Y-Your shoulder is bleeding. We have to get you to a hospital!" Tears spilled over yet again as he clung to the front of Alfred's shirt. Alfred braced himself and sat up with a pained grunt before turning around and holding Arthur close. Arthur, blushing and crying at the same time, tried to pull away, but Alfred held him firm dispute the injury.

"My phone's in my back pocket," he told the Brit, "Go to my address book and call the dude named Yao Wang. Ask that he bring Kiku too. Tell them what happened, but don't tell them everything 'cause this is really hurting and I wanna get home soon." Using his right arm, he fumbled around and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Arthur. He then settled back down and rested his head on Arthur's lap again and looked up tiredly.

Arthur nodded and took the phone, flipping through the names on the address book. Finally, he reached the name Yao Wang and dialed it. The phone rang for a few moments and Arthur spent his time watching Alfred, whose eyelids were growing heavy.

Finally, there was a click and someone answered. "Hello, Alfred, aru!" a cheery and heavily accented voice chimed. "What is up?"

Arthur paused, unable to speak. But when he saw Alfred's eyes close, he was able to find his voice again. "H-Hello," he stammered, "A-Alfred… He's hurt. Please, come! Hurry!" There was an audible gasp on the other line and what sounded like the phone dropping.

"Wh-What?" Yao asked picking up the phone, "What happened? And who are you?" There was a pause and what sounded like Yao placing his hand over the mouth piece, though it didn't muffle the sound. "Kiku! Get the car started, aru! Alfred's hurt!" There was an eerie calmness and Arthur found himself worried. Whoever Kiku was, he wasn't reacting like Yao was.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked, "Uhm… We're in an alleyway… I think off of 34th street. I-I'm Arthur… Arthur Kirkland. I've been staying with him for a few days."

Although he had forgotten to tell the man exactly what had happened, Yao grunted in affirmation and hung up. Arthur closed the phone and held it in his hands, staring at it for a few moments. He then looked back at a now sleeping Alfred who, through his unconsciousness, could not rid his face of the pain he was obviously feeling. His handsome face was twisted in pain as he slept. Arthur thought he saw him shiver and immediately threw off the bomber jacket that was still around him and placed it over Alfred like a blanket.

Arthur couldn't be sure how much time passed as he sat there with Alfred. Finally, he thought he heard the more realistic voice of the man he had conversed with on the phone calling a few yards away. He perked up and his eyes darted around, looking for the man.

"Alfred! Alfred! Where are you, aru?" Yes! That was definitely him!

"We're over here!" Arthur called, although his voice was now tired and not very loud. Thankfully the man heard him and responded before appearing at the front of the alley. Another man ran up behind him, eager but composed.

The first man was a little taller than the second. He had long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail that rested just over his shoulder. As he rushed closer, Arthur could tell his eyes were a golden brown. He was wearing what looked to be a long, ornate shirt and white pants with brown sandals.

The second man had jet black hair and dull brown eyes. He was a little paler than the first man. Unlike the first, he was wearing more 'normal' clothing. He had on a blue polo and white pants.

"Are you Arthur?" the taller man asked worriedly, his eyes darting from Arthur to Alfred. After receiving a nod, he smiled. "Good. My name is Yao Wang, aru. I'm going to take you and Alfred home and treat his wound. You're not hurt too, are you?" Arthur shook his head, unable to speak.

"Hello, Arthur-san," the shorter man said, coming up behind Yao, "My name is Kiku Honda. I am a close friend of both Yao and Alfred-kun. We are going to take good care of you." He gave a small, somewhat forced smile as Yao lifted Alfred up and began to carry him out of the alley. Arthur jumped up as well, but staggered a bit, suddenly feeling dizzy. Thankfully, Kiku was there to steady him.

"Relax, please," he told Arthur, setting a timid hand on the Brit's shoulder. "We're going to take very good care of him. Yao is very good with medicine and is even training me a little. I can also assure you that he's been through worse. He will be fine." He gave Arthur a small smile and led him out of the alley, keeping a hand on him to make sure he didn't fall over.

Yao settled Alfred to lie in the back seat of the small car. Arthur climbed in the back as well and placed Alfred's head on his lap. Yao got the car started and they drive off, going in the direction of Alfred's apartment.

To say that Arthur was worried would be an understatement. He also felt guilty beyond belief. He knew the man who ran the building he used to live in was bad news and yet he still put Alfred in danger. He had to leave… And soon.

* * *

_Things are starting to come together... Kinda._

_Now we meet Yao and Kiku and you'll hear their little backgrounds next chapter! _

_So, please review if you have the chance! It makes me a better writer and it makes me feel all special and stuff :3~  
_


	8. I Have To Go Now

_All I have to say is sorry for the shortness~

* * *

_

Yao got Alfred settled into his bed and began to treat the wound. Arthur wanted to be there for him, but also wanted to stay as far away as possible. He simply couldn't bear the thought of Alfred being injured and having it be all his fault. So, he retreated to the kitchen and made a fresh batch of tea with the Earl Grey he had gotten. It wasn't long before Kiku followed him out saying that Yao was finishing up and there was nothing left for him to do.

"W-What do you mean nothing else to do?" Arthur asked, panicking slightly. Kiku smiled kindly and placed a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"There's nothing else that I can do, Arthur-san," Kiku told him, "I'm not as experienced as Yao is. But don't worry, Alfred-kun is more than likely going to be alright." Arthur let out a reluctant sigh of relief and sat down in the chair, clutching his tea.

They sat in silence at the wooden table sipping their tea for a few moments before Kiku spoke. "So, how do you know Alfred-kun?" he asked looking over at Arthur with a slight smile.

Arthur thought for a moment on how to reply. Should he just tell him to truth or keep it to himself? Biting his lip, he looked away before responding. "Alfred took me in when I had nowhere else to go," he told Kiku. He didn't come right out and say that he had been homeless, but it was heavily implied. When he got the courage to look back up, Kiku was smiling.

"Ah, I see! That is just like him," Kiku responded with a kind smile. "Yao and I met Alfred-kun in college two years ago. Yao is my step-brother-his mother married my father. He was born in China, but when his parents got divorced and his mother remarried, he moved to Japan. He had a bit of a problem with the language, though, and now has this rather amusing verbal tic. Did you notice it? He always says 'aru' after words. Even when he learned English, it never went away."

Arthur nodded. "I see… I'm from England, if you couldn't tell." He really wasn't sure why he was telling the man this. Why did he need to know anything about him? Still, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of trust. "My mother, brother, and I moved from London after my father died. I was raised here but-" he paused, realizing he was about to delve into the story of his mother's death and his brother's leaving. "But that's about it!" he finished, giving a forced smile.

Kiku tilted his head, knowing there was more to the story, but knew better than to ask. Instead, he stirred his tea around a little more before taking a long sip. Arthur looked out the window.

"He's going to be fine aru," Yao called, walking into the room. He nodded at Kiku and gave a small smile to Arthur. "He just got dizzy from blood loss, but he'll be alright. The wound is all cleaned up and fixed, so you can go in and see him whenever you want to." He then turned to Kiku. "I'm sorry there wasn't a whole lot you could do aru. But I wasn't sure how serious it was, so I didn't want to start you off with something too difficult."

Kiku nodded and Arthur-though he tried to hide it-gave him a confused look. Kiku smiled at Arthur, placing the cup back on the table. "Yao is training me to be a doctor like he is," he explained, "I have only treated a few people, though." Arthur nodded, breathing out a small "Ah."

The blonde paused for a moment before deciding to stand up and dump his tea out. Making his way down the hall, he pushed open the door to Alfred's room and timidly stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Alfred was fast asleep on his bed, lying on his back. His breathing was even and steady and he looked peaceful-as though he had settled down for a nap. Arthur pulled over his desk chair and sat down next to the bed. Although it was large, Alfred was laying closer to the right. There was a white bandage covering his shoulder.

Arthur sighed and rested his elbow on the bed, placing his head on the folded hand. He could feel tears building up-guilty tears-but tried to keep them away. Gently, he brushed some stray hair from the man's face and smiled tightly. A small tear fell from Arthur's cheek and landed on his hand.

There was Alfred, lying in a bed and he knew it was all his fault. This man was innocent-annoying-but pure. Arthur knew he had fallen head over heals for Alfred, but could not allow someone else he loved to be hurt because of him. It simply wasn't worth it.

"Thank you," he whispered to the sleeping form, "For everything. But I have to go now." With that, he stood and left the room. Voices came from down the hall-happy, even cheerful voices. Arthur couldn't bring himself to even smile as a kind laugh floated into the hall.

Yao and Kiku seemed so happy. They always seemed to be smiling. Even Arthur had found himself growing more and more happy as the days went by at Alfred's home. Alfred sure did have a way of making people smile and feel good about themselves. Although he could be annoying and a bit daft, he was kind and caring. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Alfred had made not only Yao and Kiku's lives, but also Arthur's life much better.

Trying his best to push his thoughts aside, he went into the guest room and grabbed his backpack, placing his unicorn and the book inside. With one last glance, he turned and left the bright green room.

Kiku and Yao asked where he was going. He said he was just going to get some groceries. But three hours later when Alfred woke up, he was gone.

* * *

_What has always bothered me is China saying "aru" in English fics. This is simple because it is a Japanese steryotype when Chinese people speak Japanese. I don't hate a fic because if it or anything, it just... I dunno annoys me. So, I made a point of throwing in WHY China says aru. Because, let's face it: China isn't China unless he says Aru :D_

_Anyway, rants aside, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter will be longer. And you know what? Since it's written and only needs a little editing, I will try to get it out by the end of this weekend~ _

_Thank you for your continued support and please review! I cannot BELIEVE the amount of support and kind words I have gotten from all of you. Just simply... Wow. Thank you all so, so much!  
_


	9. Because I Think I Love Him

_As somewhat promised, the next chapter~ Please enjoy! Next update might take a bit longer~

* * *

_

Alfred slowly opened his eyes, letting out a small groan. Blinking, he got rid of the blurriness that clouded his vision and looked around. Everything was still blurry, much to his confusion. He then realized he was lying on his bed, his glasses not on his face. Using his uninjured hand, he felt around for the glasses, finding them on the nightstand, and put them on. Feeling a pull on his shoulder, he shifted so he could sit up with ease. Looking around with a smile, he knew that Arthur had helped him.

The door creaked open and Alfred jumped as though he had forgotten there was a door there. Expecting the visitor to be Arthur, he let out a depressed sigh when he saw it was only Yao. The Chinese man was smiling and carrying a bowl of soup, but frowned when he heard the sigh and saw the look on Alfred's face. He was going to ask what was wrong, when he decided against it.

"Hello, Alfred aru!" He greeted, putting the smile back on his face and placing the soup on the end table, "Are you feeling better? I fixed up your arm aru. It should be feeling better soon." He sat down on the chair that had been pulled up to the bed as his smile turned into a frown. "Alfred, what have you gotten yourself into now?" he scolded, "I know you tend to do reckless things, but you have never gotten shot before! What happened aru?" The anger left his eyes and was replaced with worry.

Alfred sighed and smiled a little. "We were walking in the park when we heard gunshots go off," he explained, "We left the park quickly, but soon we noticed someone following us. We ended up in an alley with the bad dude right behind."

Yao looked shocked, but tried his hardest to hide it. He was a doctor; he had to be professional. "Why was he following you?" Yao asked, "Did you know him aru?" At that, Alfred shook his head.

"No clue who he was," he answered, "But, hey! What can you do?" He gave a wide smirk and looked around. "Hey, dude? Where's Artie?"

"He went to go get groceries," Yao said, frowning a bit, "But he hasn't come back in about three hours. Do you have his cell phone number aru? We could try calling him."

Alfred shook his head. "He doesn't have a phone." His eyes widened with worry as realization hit him. "And I got groceries just a little while ago." He paused, fear growing in his eyes. "He left, Yao! We have to go get him! We have to find him!" He started to sit up, but Yao pushed him back.

"Alfred, you're still hurt," Yao glared, "I'll send Kiku out to go find him, alright? I'm sure he's alright. He's a grown man aru."

"But you don't understand!" Alfred cried, "He was homeless and I took him in! He has no where else to go! I think he thinks it's his fault I got shot and now he's running away! And if that dude's still out there, who knows what could happen?"

"Alright, alright!" Yao shouted back, "I'll get Kiku out there aru. But you have to rest some more. You lost a lot of blood." Smiling a little, he handed Alfred the bowl of soup. "Now, eat."

Alfred frowned, but took the soup and chugged it all down in less than a minute. He completely ignored the spoon that was resting at the edge of the bowl and slurped it. Yao glared, but said nothing as the younger man set the bowl back down and looked up at him eagerly.

"Now can we go find him?" Alfred asked.

"Why?" a voice asked kindly, coming from the door. Kiku walked in, looking just as worried as Alfred.

"Hey! Kiku!" Alfred greeted happily.

"Alfred-kun," Kiku sighed, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Yao, "Who is Arthur? Why is he so important to you?" Kiku looked at his friend kindly and gave him a slight smile.

Alfred paused, the smile coming off his face as he turned to the side and looked out the window away from Yao and Kiku. Why? That was a pretty good question. Arthur was a grown man and could generlly do as he pleased. There was no law binding him to Alfred. Still, the blonde boy wanted Arthur near him. He spent a good five minutes thinking while Yao and Kiku remained silent. They knew the answer before he even said it.

"Because..." Alfred started before turning around to look at the two Asians. "Because I think I love him. I know. It seems silly, right? I met him on the streets. Heck, had I not been passing by at the right time, I'd never know him. But he'd also be dead." Alfred shuddered with the thought. "He's just... Amazing. I mean, he yells and then he's calm. He's also really, really handsome." He got lost in his thoughts for a moment before turning back to his friends.

"That is why we have to find him."

* * *

Arthur made his way down the cold streets, clutching his jacket close. The once sunny day had completely disappeared and in its place were clouds. The man sighed and kept walking, unsure of where he would spend the night, but knowing he had to get away. He couldn't put Alfred in any more danger. And he couldn't take the chance that he was falling for the American.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he continued on until he reached another park. Cleveland was like a maze and, although Arthur had lived there for a little while, he was still a bit unsure of his surroundings. He had no idea how to get out of the city and figured he would stumble across a bus stop soon enough. Maybe he could find a shelter, but his pride might prevent him from seeking that kind of help.

As he walked along the deserted park path, he heard the low rumble of thunder and quickened his pace. A low cough reminded him that he was still not fully recovered. If he didn't hurry up and get home, he would get caught in the storm. _Home._

Arthur wondered why he thought of home. He didn't have one. His home was long gone, just like his mother and brother. He then realized that maybe he did have something of a home. Maybe his new home was with Alfred.

Sure, Arthur wanted to turn back, but knew that he couldn't. If he turned back, not only would he have to face Alfred, he would also be putting the poor man in danger. He didn't know what caused the shady man to come after him but he knew he couldn't stop it. It might have been the apartment owner he had rented from. There were rumors that he was part of the mafia. Somehow, Arthur ended up on the man's bad side and was paying the price for it now. Either way, he wouldn't let Alfred be placed in any more danger.

Walking out of the park and out to a shady part of town, the rain began. First it was just a low drizzle, but soon it became a harsh storm. Rain streaked down Arthur's face like tears as he broke into a jog, trying to find someplace to stop.

"Hello, Kirkland," A voice chided. Arthur skidded to a halt and looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. Though he paused, a part of him was telling him to run.

A man appeared out of the shadows and smirked. Glancing down, Arthur noticed a knife in his hand. The blonde's eyes widened as he peered through the darkness and the rain and into the eyes of that very apartment building owner. He took a timid step back and searched around, trying to find a place to make a run for.

"Don't move, Kirkland," the man sneered, "You have no where to run. It's a shame my sniper couldn't get you first, but the gun was out of bullets." He lifted the knife. "It's alright now, I have something that will work even better." Arthur gasped.

"W-What do you want from me?" He asked, "What the bloody hell have I done?"

The man shrugged, keeping his snide grin plastered on his face. "Really, Kirkland? You don't remember?" he laughed, "No, of course you do. You just don't want to admit it." He paused and glared at the Brit. "Look, my boss is paying me a lot of money fer your hide, so you'd best just stay still."

"B-But why?"

"Honestly, Kirkland. What do you take me for? You must know that this is revenge!" Arthur's eyes widened, understanding the man for the first time. So, this was it. He was really going to do it. Arthur shut his eyes and screamed, knowing no one who cared would be able to hear him.

* * *

_Shit, Artie. What _did_ you do? Hehe Well, _I_ know :3_

_Anyway, I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO FRICKING MUCH. Wow... Just wow. The comments I have gotten have honestly made me cry. Just the loving reviews and comments have... I don't know! They've just been so kind! As an aspiring author, being told my writing is beautiful is just amazing. Seriously, just thank you. I really love you all! Thank you! Aaaaand -insert PLZ review here- xD  
_


	10. Pathetic

It took a lot of convincing, but finally, Yao and Kiku allowed Alfred to go with them to find Arthur. Sitting cooped up in his room when Arthur was missing was not the way he wanted to spend his day. God knows how many crazies were out there. He had to make sure Arthur was safe.

Yao had wrapped the wound expertly and it hardly hurt. Sure, there was a pull here and there, but it was nothing extremely painful. Plus, Alfred was the type who would never admit to being in any pain. This is something that worried the two Asians, but they said nothing as they ran out the door.

The first place they looked was the park where Alfred and Arthur were earlier. Arthur was no where to be found, but they asked the people if they had any idea what the gunshots were about. No one knew anything about the shooting or where Arthur was. So, they continued down the street, Alfred growing more and more panicked as the hours went on.

"Alfred-kun." Kiku tapped Alfred on the shoulder as he ran. "Are you really that worried about Arthur? I do not mean to be rude, but it seems that you just met him. Is he very important?"

Alfred paused for a moment to catch his breath before breaking back into a run. For a moment he said nothing, trying to think up a response. "Kiku, I told you: I honestly think I'm in love with him," he said solemnly, "And even if he doesn't love me back, I need to know he's safe. Someone is after him and I have to save him. I'm going to be a real hero; just like in those video games."

Kiku smiled a Alfred and said nothing. He had gotten the answer he both expected and liked. It was about time Alfred found someone he loved. And by the looks of it, Arthur seemed to be pretty fascinated with the American as well.

Yao who was leading the group paused. "One more block aru," he panted, "Then we turn around and go home for the night. It's getting dark and we don't want to be out here when it's so dark aru." Alfred shot him a worried and panicked look and the man glared back. With a sigh, Alfred continued walking, panting for air. That is, until he heard a shout.

* * *

Arthur was lying on the ground, blood pooling around his body. He glanced up at the man and glared. He had been beaten, stabbed, and ridiculed. He opened his mouth to speak, but ended up coughing.

"Not so tough are we, huh?" he man sneered. "What? Expecting someone to come save you? How about that American you were with earlier? Ha! Like he'd come for you. You're pathetic, expecting someone to actually love you like that." Arthur glared, feeling tears dot his eyes.

"He better not… Bloody come for me," he forced out weakly, "I… Don't want him to.. Get hurt."

This only caused the man to laugh harder. "Isn't that sweet?" he smirked, "You are just too kind." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Now maybe he'll be at your funeral." With that, he kicked the poor beaten man who let out a cry of pain. That was when he heard footsteps.

The other heard the footsteps too, but continued to kick and punch him. Arthur continued to yell, figuring that if there was someone really there, they could help. If not, he would die anyway. Adding to the shouting was the man, yelling at him to shut up. Arthur refused.

Opening an eye slowly, he looked out at the street through blurry eyes. He gasped. He swore he saw Alfred running towards them. "A… Alfred," he coughed before his eyes closed and he slipped out of consciousness. It was probably just a dream. Alfred wouldn't come get him. He was… Pathetic.

* * *

"Artie!" Alfred roared, charging at the man. Instead of scooping up the battered Brit, he crashed into the mafia member with all his weight, sending him tumbling to the ground. Through his utter rage, he was able to grab the knife and insert it in the evil man's thigh.

The man yelped, jumping up in anger and pulling out the knife. The blood splattered everywhere, staining the cemented sidewalk. He held the knife up to Alfred's chest and waved it around warningly. Alfred ignored the warning and balled his hand into a fist before sending it into the man's face. He smiled when he thought he heard a crack.

The man reeled back, grunting, but refusing to give up so soon. He charged at the American, but Yao jumped inbetween them, a leg raised in the air. In a single movement, he kicked his leg, sending the man back into a nearby wall. Kiku came up by the man and grabbed his wrists, holding onto him. Yao rushed up and grabbed the knife away.

Finally, Alfred calmed down panting and breathing heavily. The wound on his shoulder had opened, staining the once clean bandages red. Kiku tried to hold onto him as best he could, but the mafia man jumped and ran away, limping as a trail of blood followed him. As much as Alfred wanted to run after him, he stopped and knelt down to Arthur.

He took his bruised body in his hands and listen for a heart beat. It was there and regular, thankfully, but his breathing was labored. "Artie… Artie wake up! Come on dude!" Alfred called, shaking him gently.

It took a few moments, but finally the Brit slowly opened his eyes. Peering up into crystal blue eyes, he smiled a little. "A… Alfred," he tried, but ended up coughing. Alfred frowned and placed a finger to his lips.

"Don't talk," he said, "You're hurt. Let's just get you home. You'll be alright."

"Alfred, what are you-" Arthur asked, ignoring him. Alfred glared and held him close. A hot emotion built up in his body and he pulled Arthur to him, kissing his lips softly. Yao and Kiku watched, amazed as Kiku pulled out his camera phone. Yao frowned at his younger step-brother, but Kiku ignored him.

Arthur's eyes widened from the sudden kiss, but soon he grew used to it and settled. He felt his eyes closing and his body growing limp and tired. Coughing again, he was forced to break the kiss. He buried himself into Alfred's chest and coughed. The taller blonde rubbed his back before shrugging off his bomber jacket and placing it around him to protect him from the rain. Picking him up, he held him close with a fierce protection. Standing, he turned to his Asian friends and smiled at Kiku's camera before his face grew serious.

"We need to get him home now," Alfred stated simply looking at Yao. "He'll be alright, though… Right?" Yao looked at him for a moment before sighing and shrugging.

"It's hard to tell now aru," he admitted, "I don't know the extent of his injuries. But you're right; we need to get home." With that, the group turned and ran, Alfred leading the way by a few feet. Arthur coughed and sputtered, beginning to loose consciousness. Alfred held him, trying to keep him sheltered from the rain that was pounding everywhere, soaking their bodies to the bone.

Arthur struggled to keep his eyes open. He tried to focus Alfred's bright blue eyes or his determined face. The pain was immense, though, and he felt so, so tired. Alfred paused and glanced down at him, smiling slightly.

"Rest, Artie," Alfred told him, "We'll be home real soon and then Yao will fix you up and we can go somewhere fun! Like to dinner, alright? I'll take you wherever you wanna go, kay?"

Arthur nodded, closing his eyes and coughing a little. "I told you... Don't call me 'Artie,'" The Brit mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Nothing's broken, so that's good. But he's badly hurt and bruised. There are a lot of stab wounds and cuts. He was also out in the cold for a while and didn't you say he had a bad cold when you found him? He might contract a fever, so we'll have to keep an eye on it aru. I think he'll be alright, though, but only time can tell at this point."

Alfred sat on the couch with Kiku playing some action video game. After drying off and having his wound cleaned and the bandage changed by Kiku, he had tried to get his mind off of the hurt man by playing some games, but he couldn't focus. Kiku beat him every time; even on the level he always won. This caused his raven haired friend to worry, but he didn't say anything.

Yao had been with Arthur in Alfred's bedroom for a few hours causing Alfred to grow extremely worried. He tried to keep his mind on other things, though, and didn't want to think of the possibility that he could loose Arthur.

"That's good," Alfred tried to smile, "Can I see him?"

Yao shook his head. "No, you can go to sleep aru," Yao said placing his hands on his hips. "It's almost midnight. Now go to bed."

"Aww, Yao!" Alfred whined, "You're not my mother!"

"No, but I'm your doctor, aru," Yao glared, "Now go to sleep! Kiku and I will stay here for the night." Alfred frowned and Yao sighed. "I'll make you breakfast…" Yao offered. The younger man's face instantly brightened.

"Good night, Kiku! Night Yao!" He called, standing up and walking through the hallway. Alfred continued right through the hall and does not stop at his guestroom. Instead, he kept going and entered his room.

"I told you to go to bed!" Yao shouted.

"I am!" Alfred called. Yao smacked his head with his palm and Kiku grinned, pulling out his phone. The older Asian grabbed it and turned it off, tossing it back on the couch with a glare. Kiku smiled sheepishly and turned back to the television.

Alfred crept quietly into his room, being sure to not wake Arthur. He came around to the side of the bed the Brit was laying. He looked down, and brushed the hair out of Arthur's eyes. His face was flushed with a fever he no doubt would be slightly worse in the morning, but Alfred didn't care. Well, he cared, but he was just happy that Arthur was alright.

He knew it was weird and if Arthur woke up, he would beat him into next week, but he couldn't help it. Arthur looked so small laying on the large bed. So Alfred pulled back the covers and got in next to Arthur. He wrapped himself around the sleeping Brit and held him close. Sighing, he quickly fell asleep, smiling, and not caring if Arthur got angry at him. He was going to have his night.

* * *

_Yes, Alfred is being a bit selfish and rash, but I honestly think that he is sometimes._

_I agree that I might be going a bit too fast with this, but I'm trying to go with the "love at first sight" theme. I think I need to work on that, though. I'm really failing, aren't I Dx_

_Anyway, thank you for your continued support and reviews~ I have actually gotten another idea for a USUK fic that involves M-Preg and Zombies :D /SHOT. I'm... Uh, not kidding. But I'm not going to really work with it until I finish Through the Silence :3_

_So, review if you have the chance! It makes me so, SO happy :3 I love you all~ Thank you all so, so much!  
_


	11. The Only Exception

_Sorry this didn't come out quicker! Fanfiction was a jerk D:_

_Now, it's time to learn a little more about Arthur's back story. Warning; it's a little mellow-dramatic. And Arthur has a (mildly interrupted) monologue. _

_Enjoy!

* * *

  
_

Arthur awoke a few times that night, but only briefly. The first time, he woke up feeling someone's arms around him. Opening his eye just a bit, he noticed Alfred wrapped protectively around him. He didn't have time to blush or push himself away, as sleep grabbed him yet again and he fell asleep. Once unconscious again, he snuggled closer to the warmth that the American's body provided.

Finally, Arthur awoke to the sunlight streaming through the window on the other side of the room. He was lying on his back, looking up at the plain beige ceiling. Earlier in the night, he hadn't had the chance to feel the pull of his injuries. But now, the pain flooded him, though he could tell it was heavily dulled.

He paused, studying the ceiling for a moment, trying to figure out what happened. He had been leaving-running to save Alfred. Then, the building owner found him and…And everything went wrong after that. He could feel each one of his wounds and he knew that he was badly injured. But he was alive and apparently safe.

Wait a moment… Arthur glanced around the room, looking at the sky blue walls and the American flag décor that surrounded it. He had been in this room before. Everything about this room told him who had been there for him.

Alfred.

Alfred had actually come running for him. He expected the American to just let him go-to just allow him to leave. If had to be Alfred who saved him. Sure, Yao and Kiku seemed like extremely nice people, but he had only known them for a little while. But… How…?

And then the memory hit him like a train. A hot blush exploded across his fevered face as he remembered the rescue-and more importantly the kiss. Alfred had been trying to get him to be quiet and Arthur was half conscious so he hadn't really understood what was going on. Thinking back on it now, Arthur realized how nice it felt. How loving, caring, and sweet it seemed. How, at that moment, he all he had wanted to do was stay in his arms. How-

No. Stop. Arthur shook his head back and forth, aggravating his headache, but trying to get the thoughts away from him. They were both injured and out in the rain. Alfred probably didn't know what he was doing either. It didn't matter anyway. Once Arthur was better, he had to leave. If the building owner was after him, then he would no doubt hurt Alfred too. Arthur couldn't let that happen. Not again.

Sitting up, Arthur felt the pain increase, but he tried his best to ignore it. He could tell he had a fever and the blushing had not helped one bit. Still, he wanted to know what time it was, how long he had been out, if he was going to be alright, and… Well, alright. He wanted to know where Alfred was and if he was alright too.

Carefully, he pulled the covers back and stepped out of the bed. He placed his feet on the floor carefully, testing to see if he could walk. Surprising himself, he found that he could stand with only a little bit of dizziness. So, holding onto the bed and then the walls for support, he made his way to the door, opening it carefully.

He was greeted by the sound of a sports announcer more than likely coming from the television. He made his way down the hall slowly using the walls for support. As he neared the main area of the apartment, he saw Alfred laying back on the couch, his eyes unfocused and not looking at the television. Arthur paused, surprised to find the usually hyper American lost in such deep thought. Following his gaze, Arthur saw that the American was staring at the time displayed on the clock on the DVD player.

The clock flashed, changing the numbers and Arthur saw that it was already noon. He also saw Alfred sitting up, smiling softly to himself. He pushed himself off the couch and stood, turning in the direction of the hallway where Arthur was standing.

Alfred blinked, slightly surprised, but soon a huge smile shot across his face. "Arthur!" He cried, "You're awake! Finally! Thank God!" Before Arthur could register the fact that Alfred was running towards him at top speed, he was encompassed in a huge, but gentle, hug.

"G-Get off of me! G-Git!" the Brit sputtered, but made no move to push the American away. His voice was hoarse and gritty from the lack of use. Alfred smiled and pushed away, studying Arthur happily. He then blinked and began guiding his friend towards the couch.

"You shouldn't be standing," he explained as he placed Arthur gently on the three seat leather couch, "Yao said it would make the healing process go slower. He and Kiku had to go to the hospital for the day. They'll be back soon. Before he left, though, he made some soup with a bunch of herbal stuff he wants to you eat. It probably tastes like crap, but you gotta eat it. Do you want it now?" Arthur simply nodded as Alfred wrapped a blanket around him. He was grateful for that-he was beginning to shiver from the cold.

Alfred came back a few minutes later with a heated up bowl of green soup. Taking a bite, Arthur didn't really like the taste, but ate it anyway when Alfred said that it was supposed to heal his wounds and make the fever go away. When Arthur was done, the American simply set the bowl on the end table, deciding to ignore the dirty dish for the moment.

Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur and pulled him close, causing the Brit to blush again. "I'm so glad you're alright, dude," Alfred whispered comfortingly, "You scared the shit out of me! I was so worried, it's not even funny." He turned to look at the Brit. "Why did you leave, Artie? What happened?"

Arthur knew the moment he woke up that he would have to explain what had happened. Still, he didn't want to. "Don't call me 'Artie,'" he mumbled, turning away and ignoring the question. This only caused Alfred to frown.

"Artie…" Alfred warned, ignoring the Brit's request and begging for an answer. Arthur paused for a moment, unable to bring himself to look up at the American and finally sighed.

"I… I didn't want you to get hurt anymore," he finally mumbled, struggling to get himself out of Alfred's grip, "I just couldn't live with the guilt if anything happened… To you."

"So you really care about me, huh?" Alfred smiled, not letting the Brit out of his arms. Arthur turned red, the sickly paleness replaced by a bright embarrassing crimson. Yes, he did care about him. But he couldn't get too attached to the American. It would just make leaving that much more painful.

"I-I don't!" Arthur cried, his tongue thick with the lie, "I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." He looked back down and sighed. "Not again."

"'Not again?'" Alfred questioned, "What do you mean? Did something happen?" At Arthur's pained face, he panicked and shouted, "I mean, if you want to tell me, you can! I'm not going to force you!"

There was a small sigh followed by a long pause. "It all started when I started High School on the west side of Cleveland," Arthur started, his voice distant and forlorn. "I could tell you everything about starting high school-how horrible it was, how I didn't like the teachers. But I'll just cut to the important parts.

"I was always picked on when I was young so high school was nothing new. I was used to the teasing, the poking fun at my accent, my clothes… My eyebrows. But now there was a new bully. And this bully would hurt me physically. He towered over me and beat me so badly, I would come home limping at least once a week."

"But why didn't anyone do anything about it?" Alfred asked, horrified at the beginning of the story. Arthur glared at him.

"I was getting to that," he scowled, "Anyway, this boy's uncle was a member of a very influential group to the school. Basically, what he said went. So when the boy would hurt me, his uncle was always able to keep him out of trouble.

"As the years went on, I decided I needed a way to fight back. Something that he couldn't turn against me. So I turned to the dark arts." He looked up at Alfred for any hit of recognition. The American simply stared blankly at him. "Magic," he simplified, "I decided to use magic."

"Like the magic in fairy tales?" Alfred asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"No, you git!" Arthur shouted in exasperation, "I'm talking about real magic… Dangerous magic. I learned spell and made potions until finally I was able to cast a spell on him; a curse, if you will.

"One day, my senior year, this boy grabbed me in the hallway and forced me to the school's pool. There, he held me under the water and tried to drown me. While being held, I mumbled a spell. Then everything went dark.

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I was told that there had been an accident, but no one would tell me what happened in this 'accident.' I was later told that the boy had started bleeding in the arm and it wouldn't stop. It was almost too late, but finally they were able to stop the bleeding. I knew the spell had gone wrong, but of course I didn't say anything. I just went with what they were telling me."

Arthur looked up at Alfred. The American was looking at him sadly and sympathetically. Arthur blushed. He didn't want the other man's sympathy. He just needed to tell a story. Sure, he had never told this story to anyone before, but that didn't matter. Alright, it did. It showed that he really, truly trusted the American.

"Anyway, I later found that the spell did work. See, whenever the boy would hurt someone, he would have a stupid, creepy smile on his face. I was trying to put a spell on him so that he would always have to wear that smile. As it turned out, it worked.

"The problem was that it became obvious that I had done something to both hurt him and force him to wear a smile. I didn't mean to hurt him! It just happened. But then his bloody uncle came in and… And…" Arthur trailed off, feeling tears start to form in his eyes. He had been relatively calm telling his story, but now it was becoming too much. This next part… It was the worst.

Alfred wrapped his arms fully around the Brit and held him close, allowing him to cry. Arthur let the tears slide down silently and, although he was embarrassed, he didn't pull away.

"H… His uncle. He was dating… My mother," Arthur continued in between sobs that were gradually growing louder. "H… He wasn't happy. And… And he had my mother… He killed her. Had someone do it. He was a mafia leader… He… He… Dammit; he bloody killed my mother!" At this Arthur began to sob loudly, clutching Alfred's shirt for comfort. "T-They all s-said it was j-just a random shooting. Random? B-bloody _random_? Do they think I'm daft? I-I know what it was! He h-had s-someone s-shoot her! H-He..." Alfred held him as he sobbed, whispering soothing words such as "It's alright," and "I'm here for you," while he rubbed his back gently.

Finally, Arthur began to calm down and his sobs quieted. He wasn't asleep, but he was relaxing and that was all that mattered to Alfred.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked in a quiet voice, "Answer honestly."

"N-no," Arthur admitted.

"It's alright, dude. I'm here, okay? I lo-" Alfred caught himself. He knew what he was about to say, but didn't dare go any further. Arthur pulled away from him, looking up with red, puffy, and glassy eyes.

"What were you going to say?" he demanded.

Alfred looked at him and blushed ever so slightly. "I was going to say that I love you," he admitted with a sheepish grin. To his surprise, Arthur smiled a little too.

"Is that why you kissed me?"

"You remember that! I thought you had fallen asleep!"

"No… I remember."

"Well…?"

"'Well' what?" Alfred simply looked at him with a slight smirk on his face. Arthur sighed and buried himself into Alfred's chest. "Well, I love you too. Even if you are a stupid git," he mumbled. It was true. These past days had been the worst in his life, possibly second only to the day his mother was killed. Alfred had been there. He had cared. For that, he loved him. After his mother died and his brother left, he never let anyone in. Alfred had truly been the only exception.

Alfred smiled from ear to ear and held him close. "Where is this mafia leader now?" he asked.

"Oh, he died a year or so ago," Arthur mumbled, about to fall asleep, "I think it was a drug overdose or something. His nephew now runs the 'business.'"

"Who is this son?" Alfred asked, wanting just that bit of information before Arthur drifted off.

It seemed that the Brit had fallen asleep after a moment, causing Alfred to sigh. But then, just before he really did fall asleep, Arthur mumbled a name.

"Ivan Braginski."

* * *

_Yeah... I'm sure you saw that one coming... xD_

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Wow!~! They make me feel so happy inside! Please, PLEASE, keep them coming :D  
_


	12. Earning Trust

Alfred paled when he heard the name. Arthur was already asleep, so he couldn't ask any more questions. He couldn't even bring himself to smile softly when Arthur yawned cutely in his sleep. Instead, he simply laid Arthur down on the couch and tucked him in with a spare blanket.

Alfred knew Ivan from college. The Russian was studying to be a business major, much like Arthur had been. Ivan was creepy. No, that was a terrible understatement. He was both creepy _and_ crazy! He loved to watch people in pain and would actually _laugh_ when he saw someone get hurt or heard about a murder on the news. The more gruesome, the better.

Naturally, Alfred and Ivan were enemies. Though they didn't have many classes together and generally avoided each other, they had their spats. Usually, Matthew was there to calm Alfred down, sometimes Lizzy or Gilbert, his other friends. Ivan didn't have many friends, so he usually didn't calm down. There were people who hung around him—Toris, Eduard, Felks—but people swore Ivan paid them to be his friends. Really, they were just the ones he bullied the most.

What Alfred didn't realize, though, was that Ivan had become the leader of the mafia. He always knew that Commie Bastard would get involved in something like that eventually, but he had no idea what the extent would be.

As Alfred sat on the couch, figuring out his thoughts, he didn't hear the soft knock on the door. Really, no one probably would have heard it, but he certainly should have noticed the harsher knock that soon followed. What he did notice, though, was the door clicking open. The blonde boy jumped and spun around. At first, he looked scared—ready to grab a bat if need be. However, when he saw who entered, he scowled.

"Yao!" he whined, "Just 'cause you have a key doesn't mean you can come barging into my apartment whenever you wanna!"

"Well, you didn't hear our knocking," the Asian responded with a glare.

"No one can hear Kiku's knocking!" Alfred shouted back before turning to the smaller Asian, "I mean, no offense, dude, but your knocking is lighter than a baby crawling across a floor or something!"

"I knocked too," Yao sighed before looked over at the couch where Arthur lay. He scowled and turned to Alfred with a glare. "I told you he wasn't to get out of bed aru. Why is he on the couch?"

Alfred looked back at Arthur, almost having forgotten he was there. "Oh, yeah. Sorry," he shrugged without taking his eyes off the sleeping Brit. "He just got up and walked out to the living room. Sorry."

Yao sighed and came over, Kiku following him. Bending down, Yao felt Arthur's forehead, but his expression didn't change. Alfred didn't expect it too; the man was in full on doctor mode. When this happened, you had to pry information out of him. He would never give it up unless you asked, pleaded even in some cases.

"So... How's he doing?" Alfred asked, shifting from foot to foot. Yao sighed and looked up at him, his eyes creased with worry. He did this all the time and was always able to make you think you were going to die, but still Alfred was still a little unnerved.

"Come on, dude," Alfred pleaded, laughing nervously as he shifted from foot to foot. "Is he alright? Come on! Tell me!" Kiku looked from Yao to Alfred, unsure as well. Even though Yao was his brother, the Japanese man still had a tough time reading his older step-brother sometimes.

Finally—after scaring them both enough—Yao sighed and smiled a little. "He'll be fine. I'm guessing he ate the soup I left for him, correct aru?"

"Yeah," Alfred shrugged, "But from the looks of it he probably thought it tasted like shit." He smirked teasingly, wanting to get back at Yao for scaring him so badly. The other man didn't take it so lightly and glared.

"Aiyah! Alfred aru!" he cried, "I can't make everything taste perfect! It had healing medicines that will do wonders for his wounds and sickness. Just be grateful aru!" He threw his hands up in the air for effect. Kiku giggled. His brother could be so dramatic at times.

To everyone's surprise, though, Alfred smiled softly before looking back down at Arthur. "I know," he said, "I am." The two Asians were taken aback. They thought he was going to continue to small argument with Yao or make fun of him for being so dramatic. That was what he usually did. Now, though, he seemed content and happy.

"Alfred-kun... Are you alright?" Kiku ventured, sitting down on the opposite couch. Yao followed as Alfred turned to smile at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "I guess I'm just happy that Artie here is alright."

"You said he woke up aru," Yao remembered, "Did he say anything?" Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. This was another first—usually he would just say something without thinking. Now, though, he seemed to reconsider what he was originally going to say. He did realize he had to choose his words carefully. He also realized that he couldn't keep the truth from them.

"He said... That he loves me! Isn't that great!" Alfred exclaimed, chuckling nervously. The two brothers exchanged glances before looking back at him; Yao with a scowl and Kiku looking confused.

"Uh... That's wonderful, Alfred-kun," Kiku said a little unsure. "But I think that Yao wanted to know if he said something of importance. Such as who was following him...?"

Alfred looked at Kiku and then at Yao. When his eyes met Yao's glare, he looked back down. "Well... He did say that... He thought that... Maybe... Possibly..."

"Oh, just spit it out aru!"

"He's being followed by the mafia because Ivan Braginski is pissed at him!" Alfred shouted. Yao gasped. Kiku's eyes widened. The room was silent except for Arthur's peaceful breathing. Alfred's gaze remained firm, flickering from Kiku to Yao. When Kiku looked down, the American kept his gaze on Yao as if daring him to say something.

"Alfred..." Yao ventured, trying to form the correct words. "I-I don't... What are you talking about aru?"

Alfred sighed and looked back down at Arthur. "He said that when he was little, he was terrorized by Ivan," Alfred explained, "He... Uh..." He wasn't sure how much Arthur wanted the others to know. He seemed pretty upset, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to dive into the magic stuff. "Well, they weren't friends," he stated, "But then Arthur made him mad and his uncle was the mafia leader. When the mafia dude died, Ivan took over their business. And now he's after Artie."

The two Asians looked at each other and then back at Alfred. "Oh my God," Kiku breathed, almost unable to comprehend what Alfred had just said. "Alfred-kun, you do realize this is going to get very dangerous, right?"

Alfred looked at him for a long time before turning away. "I know," he mumbled, "But I have to protect him. You heard me before. I wasn't lying—he really said he loved me. I have to keep him safe."

"No, Alfred-kun," Kiku sighed, "You should not abandon him. But I want you to realize that things are going to get dangerous. Please remember you have friends."

Alfred tilted his head, looking at the Japanese man with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean, dude?" he asked, "I know I have friends."

"He's saying that you tend to do whatever the hell you want, aru, without thought of your friends," Yao glared, "Remember the super market incident? Or the park? Or the potato factory? You do things without thinking often aru. You have to remember that if you're in danger you have us."

Alfred nodded. "I don't quite know what's gonna happen," he admitted. "But I'll make sure to turn to you guys for help, kay?" He shot them a winning smile that really only made them more nervous than content.

"I think that we should go see Vash-san for help and advice," Kiku suggested shyly.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "You go to Vash for everything," he sighed. Yao looked at Kiku in agreement while the younger Asian pouted.

"I am serious! I honestly think that Vash-san might be able to help us," Kiku argued, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, "He has a very large knowledge on guns and the mafia."

"But he's as neutral as shit," Alfred said, "He's the best gun dude on this side of Ohio, but he's never gotten involved in the mafia or police force. Both have asked him to join, but he refused! He totally works for himself."

Yao held his hands up. "Woah, woah woah aru!" He flailed, "What do you two think you're gonna do? There's four, possibly five, of us and a good one hundred or more of Ivan's mafia. What in the world are you thinking aru?"

"I'm thinking we're gonna go kick some mafia ass," Alfred said simply with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He then turned back to Kiku. "Fine, we'll go ask Vash for help. But don't be surprised if he says no."

Kiku pulled out his camera phone. "He won't," the Asian said deviously.

* * *

"Hey, Artie? It's supper time. Yao made some Gun-Pow-Wow chicken or whatever. It's real good." Alfred was kneeling down on the floor, nudging Arthur lightly. The Brit had been asleep since one. Now it was six—five hours later—and it was about time he woke up. On the coffee table was a small plate with chicken and rice. There was only a little there as the three others weren't sure of how much Arthur would be able to stomach.

Arthur groaned and blinked an eye open. He instantly felt hot and the throbbing of a headache that only seemed to go away when he was asleep was back. He blinked open one of his emerald green eyes and looked up into crystal blue ones. The owner of those eyes smiled, but he didn't return the expression. Instead, he just groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Aw, come on Artie! Don't start this again," Alfred pleaded remembering how tough it was to get him to wake up when he was sick before. "The food's real good. And it's not medicine so it doesn't taste like shit!"

"Don't call me 'Artie' you git," Arthur mumbled. His voice was tired and hoarse. He hurt everywhere and he felt like complete and utter shit. "And I'm not 'starting' anything. I'm just trying to get some bloody sleep."

"Well, you've been sleeping nearly the whole day. You were up for an hour tops," Alfred protested, "Now, please try to eat something, dude. Please?"

Before Arthur could make another complaint about Alfred calling him 'dude,' another face appeared in his line of vision. Yao stood above him and placed a cool hand on his head.

"Don't force him, aru," he said softly, keeping his voice much quieter than Alfred was. "He does need a lot of rest. But you are getting better, so I would suggest you eat something, aru." He smiled softly down at the Brit who simply groaned again.

"I don't feel like eating anything," he mumbled, "I just want to bloody sleep."

"Arthur-san, please eat something." A third face appeared from behind the couch. Kiku was looking a little worried. "You have not eaten anything for a while. You should try to eat something. Would you like some soup or something a little lighter than chicken?"

Arthur sighed and realized they weren't going to let him just sleep. "N-no... I'll just have the chicken," he decided. He started to sit up, but a pain in his side prevented him from doing so. Alfred noticed his struggle and gently helped him sit up. He helped him into a proper sitting position on the couch and placed the small plate on his lap.

"What do ya want with supper?" Alfred asked kindly. He was pretty sure that Arthur would want tea when he woke up, so he suggested that Kiku boil some water.

"Tea," Arthur mumbled sleepily as expected. Alfred nodded to Kiku who went to the kitchen to pour the water and finish making the tea. The American then grabbed his own plate and sat on the couch next to Arthur.

"If you feel you can't eat everything, then don't push yourself," Yao said, "We just want you to eat a little bit aru." Arthur nodded and picked up his fork. Yao smiled and started walking back into the kitchen. "I'm going to start cleaning up, alright? Kiku, you can help me aru."

Kiku, who was setting the cup of tea on the coffee table, frowned and looked at his step-brother. Yao smiled and picked up Kiku's little red and white camera that was sitting on the kitchen table. The younger man smiled and followed his brother, taking the camera from him, and positioning himself at the little window above the sink that looked out into the living room.

"Hey Artie? You feeling alright?" Alfred asked lamely. Arthur was being very quiet and was only nibbling on his chicken. The later was probably normal, the former was what Alfred was not used to. He was used to people talking, especially Arthur.

"I'm fine," Arthur responded without looking up. There was a faint hint of pink on his cheeks and Alfred was almost sure that wasn't from the fever. What made him the most curious, though, was the fact that Arthur didn't yell at him for calling him 'Artie.'

"You sure?" Alfred asked, setting his fork down. "You seem a little... I dunno, zoned out or something."

"Am I not allowed to think?" Arthur asked sarcastically, shooting him a glare.

"S-Sorry!" Alfred responded, holding his hands up in the air. "Jeeze; I was just wondering."

Arthur held his scowl, but it soon faded into a saddened expression. He sighed and tightened his grip on the fork, scooping some rice onto the piece of metal. "You told them?" he asked after a minute, his voice quiet.

Alfred opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but quickly closed it, understanding what Arthur was asking. "Yeah," he replied honestly, "But they can help. We've got some cool friends."

"Don't," came the short reply.

"Don't what?"

"Help."

"Why?"

Arthur looked back at him with a glare. "Because I don't want you to get hurt again," he replied, "You already got shot because of me."

"I know, I know," Alfred sighed, "You don't want me to get hurt. But, Arthur, you're important to me, kay? And _I_ don't want you see _you_ get hurt. I'm a hero, Artie!"

Arthur scoffed. "This is far bigger than you're thinking," he said, "You can't save me, lad. I'm too far gone. Just let me leave and die."

"No!" Alfred shouted. It was now his turn to glare. "Dammit, Arthur! Let me help you! Does 'I love you' mean nothing to you?"

Arthur blinked and looked up at him before sighing and looking back down. "You don't love me," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Alfred asked in disbelief, "You can't say what I do and don't do! I do love you! You're like the best thing that ever happened to me and I wanna help you, so please let me!" Alfred was almost in tears, trying to get Arthur to believe him. His arms were flailing wildly in protest.

Arthur looked at him and his earnestness. "Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Good. Right. Thank you," Arthur said, still frowning in disbelief. "But why? Isn't it a bit soon?"

Alfred shrugged. "I guess. But it has been a good week or so, I think," he replied, "And should it matter? Love at first sight and shit, right? I have a friend who would say something like that." Arthur smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess," he breathed, setting the plate down. He hadn't eaten a whole lot, but he ate as much as he could. Alfred smiled and set his own plate down, though he knew he wasn't finished. There was something he had to do first.

"You guess?" he asked with a smirk. "Then let me prove it to you" He gently brushed back Arthur's golden blonde hair and lowered himself to place a soft kiss on his lips. Arthur's eyes widen, but he soon relaxed and pressed into the kiss. He believed him. He really did. He didn't want him to get hurt. There was also the possibility that he didn't want to accept help. He was used to helping just himself. But maybe, just this once, he could make an exception...

_Snap!_

"You're getting much better with the camera aru!"

* * *

_SORRY SORRY SORRY D: Sorry for the late update. I'm trying real hard, but school is being a jerk. Please bear with me D;_

_And I have that zombie fic posted, if anyone's interrested. It's called Live Another Day._

_Please review if you can :3  
_


	13. Backup

_This is a long chapter~ I hope you enjoy~ We will see Vash in this chapter along with his sister, Lilly (Liechtenstein) Enjoy~_

* * *

The night approached quickly. Arthur took another nap and woke up at seven, just in time for a movie before bedtime at nine thirty. Arthur rested on Alfred's shoulder through out the course of the film while Kiku tried to sneak pictures. About halfway through, Alfred finally noticed and playfully stole Kiku's camera. He sat on it and didn't give it back until the movie ended.

Arthur managed to stay awake for the whole movie. By the end, though, his body was completely exhausted and he was starting to fall asleep. Once the channel was changed to some sports game, Alfred noticed the Brit starting to drift off. So, without a word, he lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom. Arthur was far too tired to struggle or protest. He simply laid against Alfred's strong, broad shoulder.

Alfred brought him to his own bedroom, wanting to keep him as comfortable as possible. Sure, the guestroom bed was probably more comfortable than others, but he knew his own queen sized bed was much better. Juggling the half-asleep Brit with one hand, Alfred carefully pulled back the crisp blue sheets and gently laid Arthur down. He pulled up the covers and tucked him in. Pausing, he smiled, and decided to place a small kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"If you need anything, I'll just be in the guestroom," Alfred smiled as he turned to leave. "I'll hear you if you shout." He had taking just a single step to get him in motion when he felt a weak tug on his arm. He looked back down at Arthur who was looking up at him with glassy eyes.

"D-Don't give up your bed for me," Arthur mumbled.

"You slept here last night."

"... You were with me..." Arthur blushed and looked away, but Alfred knew what he was getting at. He smiled and shut off the light before climbing into the bed next to him.

"You're warming up to me pretty fast," Alfred commented with a smirk as Arthur snuggled closer to him.

"I-I just... I..." Arthur blushed deeper. "I'm sick, Alright?" He added the last bit as though that was the only reason why he wanted Alfred with him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Alfred laughed. "I'll protect you from all you're fever-induced nightmares. Cause, remember; I'm the hero!" he flashed a winning smile at Arthur who scoffed and closed his eyes without another word.

As the night went on, Yao and Kiku realized that Alfred and Arthur had gone to bed and eventually went home. Kiku wanted to take a few more pictures, but Yao was able to drag him out. As it turned out, Arthur did have some bad dreams. At three, he started to mumble. That was what woke Alfred up at first. Then, Arthur started to thrash. Alfred instantly wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He rubbed his back in what he hoped was a comforting motion. Eventually, Arthur calmed down and Alfred wiped away as much of the tears he had shed as he could.

In the morning, Arthur awoke with a chocked cough. He blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He felt the dried tear track stains on his face and wondered what had happened. He hadn't really had a bad dream, had he? That would be so embarrassing!

The door creaked open and Arthur looked over as Alfred came in with a tray of soup, bacon, eggs, and tea. He had his goofy smile plastered on his face as he came over and set the tray on Arthur's legs. The tray had legs that rested safely on the bed, so it would be almost like eating on a table so long as the bed didn't shake too much.

"Morning, Artie!" Alfred smiled as he climbed carefully onto the bed and sat next to the Brit. "How're you feeling?" he placed a hand on Arthur's forehead and smiled slightly. "Hm... A little warm, but better."

"It's Arthur, not 'Artie!'" Arthur glared. His voice was still a little hoarse. He picked up the mug filled with warm tea and took a long sip, the hot liquid burning his throat in the most comforting way.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Alfred smiled after taking a bite of eggs from his own plate. "That musta been a bad dream last night, huh?"

Arthur paled. So he did have a bad dream after all. He's had enough before to know that it usually took a while for him to calm down after he got worked up.

"Hey, it's okay," Alfred said, smiling softly and placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder when he realized the Brit was clamming up. "Everyone gets bad dreams especially when they're sick. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but sometimes I get nightmares after watching scary movies. So, don't sweat it!" Alfred chuckled and smiled widely. "Now, eat up. Yao'll get mad if you don't!"

"I-I was just about to!" Arthur fibbed, grabbing his fork and placing a warm piece of egg in his mouth. He swallowed with a slight gag knowing he wouldn't be able to eat too much.

Alfred chuckled again and continued to eat. He finished before Arthur did, though Arthur ate less. Alfred didn't make a comment, but told the Brit he had to drink the medical soup Yao had left for him. Arthur did, though it didn't taste any better than it had before.

"I think Kiku wanted us to go see Vash today," Alfred informed the Brit as he stood and started cleaning up. "That is, of course, if you're feeling up to it."

"I'm fine." Arthur glared, getting out of the bed. However, he ended up stumbling a little, but Alfred was there to hold him steady. Arthur blushed and stepped away, but Alfred kept a firm, yet comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't stress yourself," Alfred said kindly. "If you wanna go today, then you need to calm down and act like you don't have a temp. Which you do, but I think you might be alright if you rest 'til we leave."

"I'll be fine!" Arthur insisted before sighing. "Just... Can we go to the living room now?" He really wanted to sit down, but didn't want Alfred getting all worried. Being sick was not something he liked. He felt weak and useless being forced to rely on someone else. Up until recently, he hadn't had to depend on anyone. Now, he had to and he didn't particularly like it.

Alfred smiled again and led him into the living room. He didn't take his hand off Arthur's shoulder, but gave him enough room to walk properly.

Arthur sat down heavily on the couch. Alfred wrapped a blanket around him, earning a glare from the Brit. Still, Arthur was thankful for comfortable blanket and settled on watching the news while Alfred cleaned the dishes.

A few minutes later, Alfred came back and sat down next to Arthur. "I got a text from Kiku," Alfred said pulling out his phone. "They'll be here in three hours; about one. Will you be feelin' up to it?"

"Of course!" Arthur retorted. "I'm bloody fine, Alfred! Please stop asking me over and over." He folded his arms under the blanket and huffed.

"Sorry, Artie, but you were pretty sick yesterday." Alfred smiled softly. "I just don't wanna take any chances." He pulled back the blanket and got under it with Arthur, causing the Brit to blush and huff more. Still, he snuggled closer to Alfred as he changed the channel to a television movie.

It was another nameless movie; something from the Hallmark Channel. It was some sort of chick flick with all your genres of angst in it. The mother has cancer, the daughter was raped, the father doesn't have a job, the dog was killed, Grandma died. It bored Alfred to tears, but Arthur seemed to enjoy it some-what. That is, until he fell asleep, leaning on Alfred's shoulder.

When he felt the Brit go limp, Alfred looked down at him. Seeing he was asleep, he smiled. Alfred kept the movie on, figuring Arthur would get mad if he changed it. When the movie did end and Arthur had not woken up, Alfred changed it to a sports channel.

* * *

Arthur awoke an hour later and blearily rubbed his eyes. He glanced around and saw that he had fallen asleep on Alfred. Now, though, he was lying on the American's lap, facing the television. Some sort of sports talk show was on, so he figured that the movie had ended.

"Hey, sleepy head," Alfred grinned, noticing Arthur shift. "Sleep well?" It was then that Arthur noticed that Alfred was and had been stroking his hair. Alfred, on the other hand, had been doing it unconsciously and had no clue he was still doing it.

"Y-Yeah," Arthur blushed and then sighed, deciding to not bother to bring it up. He sat up slowly to be sure he wouldn't get dizzy. Much to his annoyance, Alfred placed a hand on Arthur's forehead.

"Hey, your temp has gone down a lot!" Alfred smiled happily. "That's real good! Maybe we can grab something to eat when we go see Vash. Maybe we can go to Lizzy's diner again!"

Arthur nodded and rested back, but not on Alfred again. He hugged the blanket that had long since abandoned Alfred and focused on the television—not that he cared about sports.

It was only a minute later that the doorbell rang and Alfred jumped up to get it. He didn't want Yao barging in like he had before.

"Good afternoon aru!" he smiled, coming into the apartment followed by Kiku. "How is everyone feeling?" He had made his way to the living room and was mostly address Arthur.

"Much better, thank you," Arthur smiled. Alfred came back and sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. This caused the Brit to blush, but he didn't scoot away.

"That is good," Kiku said. "Do you feel that you will be able to accompany us to Vash-san's home today? I believe I mentioned that he has time to meet with us."

Arthur nodded. "I should be alright." he said, "Really, I'm much better now, thanks to you two."

"And me!" Alfred whined with a smirk. Arthur rolled his bright green eyes.

"Yes, Alfred. And you," he said with a sarcastic sigh, but he looked at Alfred with a small smile. Kiku fought the urge to 'aw,' but failed though no one noticed him except for Yao who was used to it by now.

"Should we get going, then?" Alfred asked the two Asians, but he kept his gaze on Arthur. "The hero is starved!"

"And who would that be?" Arthur scoffed. "I see no hero here." He smirked and looked at Alfred daringly.

"Aw! Artie! You know I'm a hero!" Alfred whined. Arthur scoffed again and Alfred smiled, bending down to place a soft kiss on Arthur's cheek. Arthur's face heated up, but he smiled lovingly back at Alfred.

"If you two are done having your moment, can we please get going aru?" Yao tried to glare, but his heart wasn't in it. "You're not the only one that's hungry!"

Arthur's blush deepened while Alfred laughed and nodded, standing up. He picked his bomber jacket up off the other chair and put it on. Arthur stood up with him. He noticed that he wasn't dizzy and his headache had subsided. All in all, he was feeling much, much better.

The group made their way out of the apartment and onto the streets of Cleveland. The air was nice and warm. After a winter of freezing weather, sixty-one degrees seemed tropical.

Arthur stuck close to Alfred. He didn't like being on the streets after everything that had happened. He felt to out there; too exposed. Alfred didn't mind at all. After the kiss and the 'I love you's, he figured that they were a couple. Arthur was still unsure. He loved him, that was a fact, but he didn't want to put someone he loved in danger again.

The apartment building was only a few blocks away, so the walk was nice and an appropriate length. It was a nice building, but a step down from Alfred's building. Still, it had a nice charm. The group made their way into the lobby and then to the elevators. Kiku pressed the button for the fourth floor.

When the elevator got to the fourth floor, the group made their way down the hall to room number 421. Kiku took the front and knocked on the door. He stepped back and waited patiently for it to open.

Finally, a scowling blonde haired man appeared in the door. His piercing green eyes were narrowed in a glare. His blonde hair was straight and just below his ears.

"Hello, Vash-san," Kiku smiled softly. "We are here to pick you up for our dinner meeting. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Vash sighed. "But I'm getting my own bill." He glared over at Alfred. "I am _not_ paying for him again."

"Aw! I don't eat that much!" Alfred whiled. Everyone else rolled their eyes. Alfred ate like someone who had never eaten before at every meal. Vash sighed again and disappeared through the door only to emerge a moment later, stuffing his wallet in his back pocket. He shut the door and called out "goodbye" to his sister before nodding to show that he was ready to go.

The group made their way back downstairs and outside onto the streets. Arthur held Alfred's hand and stayed close. He was embarrassed, but, again, he was still afraid.

Lizzy seated them when they got to the diner and sat right down with them. She could tell that this was a meeting and decided to take her lunch break early... Without telling anyone.

"What's up?" she asked seriously, looking at the intently. Yao looked away, Kiku looked down, Vash shrugged, and Arthur blushed. Alfred sighed, knowing he would have to explain.

"Basically? The Mafia is after Artie, here, and we have to beat them up," he 'explained,' "And we want Vash to get his guns and stuff and blow their brains out." He smiled and looked expectantly at Vash who hit himself in the face with his palm.

"Well, then I refuse," he said. "You know how I feel about fighting. I do it when necessary and that is all."

"Aw, Vash, come on!" Alfred begged in a whiny voice. "Please, please, please? Can we at least borrow a gun or two?"

"Hell no!" Vash shouted. "I would never trust someone like you with a gun!" Alfred sat back and pouted. Kiku sighed.

"That was not a very good way to explain, Alfred-kun," Kiku said simply and turned to Vash. "We could at least use your help with strategies. Ivan's Mafia is after Arthur-san because of something that happened when they were younger. They have already hurt him and we are afraid that they will do something bad again if they are not controlled."

Vash looked down at him for a moment before turning away. "You have no right to spring this on me," he said, sipping at the water that was laid in front of them. "It is not my place to get involved with the mafia."

"Yes, but we could really use your experience aru," Yao tried.

"No."

Alfred glared and huffed at the Swiss man. "Tight ass," he mumbled, "Kiku, you would know." Vash chocked on his water. Kiku turned as red as possibly.

"Excuse me?" Vash shouted.

"Alfred!" Arthur scolded and slapped him on the arm, hard.

"What? Sorry, but it's true," Alfred responded, waving his hand in a passive motion. "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That is not true," Vash growled. "Now, if you dragged me out here to insult me, I will leave. I have better places to spend my money."

"We dragged you out here because we need your held and you're our friend, so you should help us!" Alfred glared.

The two spent the rest of the dinner arguing and not getting anywhere. Finally, by the time the bill came, Arthur had been able to calm Alfred down and Kiku had calmed Vash. They were still angry at each other, though, as Vash refused to let up. Lizzy didn't have much to say, but promised to bring in some help if they needed it.

"Whatever," Alfred said as they turned down the hall the Vash's apartment. "We'll just find someone else. We don't need you."

"Good, then I don't understand why you wasted my time."

"I dunno, cause we're friends and friends go out to eat sometimes. Oh, and friends also help each other out, but I guess you wouldn't know about that!"

"I've helped enough people," Vash glared, "I don't need to help you."

"If this was Lilly-"

"Don't you _dare_ bring her into this," Vash shouted, stopping short and facing Alfred with a red and angry face.

"What? I'm just saying that if you're sister was being hunted down by the mafia, you'd do something about it and we'd help!"

"Alfred, enough!" Arthur said for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening. "Just drop it. I'll be fine." Truthfully, Arthur was a little nervous at the fact that Vash wouldn't help them. That sense of security that the Swiss would bring was something Arthur wanted very much.

Vash sighed heavily and rubbed his temples as he opened his door. "Lilly, I'm ho-" A gasp took the place of his words as he looked inside his apartment. It was completely trashed. Pictures were broken, the television was broken, and the furniature was torn apart. The others came up behind him and stopped short.

"V-Vash-san..." Kiku gasped and placed a hand on his shoulder. The hand was only able to rest there a moment before Vash ran into the room.

"Lilly! Lilly, where are you?" he cried in determination.

"V-Vash?" a small voice squeaked. A young girl who looked exactly like her brother—haircut and all—came wobbling out of the kitchen. She gripped the counter, shaking. Her head was bleeding and her eyes were glassy and unfocused. Vash ran to her, but before he could say anything, she collapsed into his arms. The others came rushing in behind him.

"Shit... SHIT!" Vash cried, holding his sister close. Yao and Kiku came over and checked on her.

"She'll be alright aru," Yao said as he took a bandage from his tote bag and wrapped it around her head. Vash nodded, but his brows were nit together in anger.

"It was the mafia, wasn't it?" he mumbled. Kiku looked around as did Arthur. Taking in the destruction of the room, Arthur knew it had to be the mafia.

"Yes," the Brit said. "This is definitely Ivan's doing." Vash paused, but never took his eyes off Lilly.

"I'll help you."

* * *

_I'm sorry, Lilly D; But I had too~~_

_Yup, so now Vash is gonna help them out. _

_Oh, and I'm working on an FST for this, but I have only a few songs ;A; Any help is loved~_

_So, please review! You guys have been great!  
_


	14. Don't Be Afraid to Love

_Finally able to put out the newest chapter :3 I hope you enjoy~ And thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming :3_

* * *

After three hours, the apartment was all clean with the help of the others males. Lilly woke up and was sipping water. Yao had told everyone not to bombard her with questions so as to not scare her any more than she already was.

Soon, everyone was gathered in the living room. One of the arm chairs had to be thrown out, but the other living room pieces were alright. Yao was kneeling down, trying to patch up a piece of the couch. Lilly kept close to her brother who was holding her with a fierce protection. Alfred and Arthur were on the loveseat and Kiku was sitting next to Vash on a three person couch.

Arthur looked around the room anxiously. This was all his fault, he figured. If it wasn't for him, Vash's apartment wouldn't be in ruins and that poor girl wouldn't have been attacked. He should have just left when he had the chance and stayed gone. He was better off dead if more people were just going to get hurt because of him.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur said in a quiet voice, breaking the pregnant silence that had encompassed them. All eyes turned to him and he seemed to shrink back a little, his face heating up in an embarrassed blush.

"This is all my fault," he continued after taking a pause and clearing his throat. He looked over at Vash who was wearing a softer expression, probably because his sister was close by and alright. "If I didn't have that blasted mafia on my tail, this would have never happened. Your home wouldn't be wrecked and your sister wouldn't be hurt." Arthur looked down guiltily at his hands. Another silence followed during which Alfred placed one hand on top of Arthur's folded ones.

The silence was broken by a small squeak. "I-It's not your fault," Lilly said softly. "Y-You didn't know." She looked up at Vash who surprisingly nodded in agreement.

"I've had the mafia on my back for a while," Vash explained. "They weren't happy that I refused to join them. It was bound to happen at one point or another. It probably had nothing to do with you."

"Then why are you going to help me?" Arthur asked.

Vash glanced down at Lilly. "They personally attacked my family," he said. "This is no longer a matter of public safty. They questioned my ability of being an older brother whether they know it or not and they will pay." He seemed a little troubled, possibly thinking that he wasn't a good older brother. Kiku picked up on this.

"You are a wonderful brother, Vash-san," Kiku said, offering a soft smile. Vash didn't smile, but nodded in response.

"Hey! Now we can kick some mafia ass!" Alfred shouted. He expected a glare from everyone, but instead there were a few chuckles.

"Not quiet yet aru," Yao said with a smile. "We need to make plans and probably recruit a few more people on our team."

"I'll take care of the planning," Vash said. "Get a few more people on our side and I'll have a strategy all worked out."

"Vash-san, how about you and Lilly-san stay at my apartment?" Kiku suggested with a deep blush. "I feel that it is not safe to stay here because they may return."

Vash opened his mouth to reject the offer, but Lilly spoke before he could. "We would love to!" the girl said in a quiet, sweet voice. "Thank you, Kiku." Vash sighed and nodded, deciding not to argue with his sister. She smiled happily.

"I need to go down to the hospital aru," Yao said. "I'll come over after work tonight." Kiku nodded and smiled, making a mental note to prepare supper for everybody.

"Speaking of work..." Vash said, eying Alfred dangerously. "Where have you been for the past few weeks?" Alfred paused before laughing nervously and shifting uncomfortably under the Swiss man's harsh glare.

"Dude, sorry!" Alfred whined, "It's just that taking care of Artie has gotten in the way of work and stuff. Besides, work's boring!"

"Just because your father owned the firm doesn't mean you can go around slacking off!" Vash shouted. "There's work to do and you have to do it!"

"Fine, fine! I'll just pick up some paperwork and do it at home. Besides, Vash, you're my second in command for a reason. I know you can handle it!"

"Alfred, really," Arthur sighed. "If you have work to do, then go to your office and do it! I'm going to be looking for a job when we get back your to your house so I can help you pay for rent and food." The Brit felt bad about mooching off of Alfred. He felt even worse now knowing that he had been keeping the American from doing his job. It wasn't fair to him and, Arthur thought, was just another example of what a bad idea it was to have him around.

"Who said anything about rent?" Alfred asked. "Dude, I've been living there just fine for years! You don't need to help with the rent. Besides, you need to focus on getting better and keeping the mafia away before you go out and get a job!"

Arthur glared up at him. He didn't care that Alfred didn't need help with the rent. He still wanted to help and hated feeling useless. But, though he would never admit it, Alfred was right about the second part. He did need to get back to full heath and it probably wouldn't be the best idea to go job searching with the mafia on his back. Job hunting would mean putting his name out and revealing where he lived.

"I still need to find a job at some point," Arthur said, still refusing to back down. "I'm not going to continue to feel useless."

"Aww! Artie, you're not useless." Alfred smiled, smiling and throwing his arms around the Brit who blushed. "You're awesome! And I love you!" Artur didn't say anything in response and certainly didn't hug back, though Alfred didn't expect him to. Every time Alfred 'I love you,' Arthur felt... Strange. It was a feeling that he had felt before, but was slightly different. It scared him, but it also made him excited. That feeling was possibly requited love. He was in love with Alfred, but didn't have much experience with people returning his feelings.

"Will you two be alright until we have a plan aru?" Yao asked. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah! We'll be just fine," he assured them all. "I'll catch up on some work and help Artie get better. Then we can do some fun things 'til we've got a plan. And I can help get some more people! Alfred turned and flashed a smile at Arthur who nodded.

"Alright, Alfred-kun," Kiku said. "But if you have any problems, please do not hesitate to call. We are only a few blocks away."

"Will do!" Alfred said, giving a thumbs up. "You ready, Artie?" The American smiled and stood up.

"My name is Arthur, git," Arthur mumbled, but Alfred chose to ignore him. Instead, the American waved goodbye to everyone and took Arthur's hand, leading him out of the apartment.

Arthur blushed, but kept a tight grip on Alfred's hand as they made their way down the street. "So what do you wanna do now?" Alfred asked after they had been walking for about fifteen minutes. Arthur looked up at him and shrugged.

"Well, if you're feeling better, we could go out to eat. You know, just you and me." Alfred finished with a hopeful smile. Arthur looked at him for a moment before smiling back softly.

"I do feel much better," he said. "So, going out would be a lovely idea. I didn't eat much at lunch." Alfred's smile widened, extremely pleased that Arthur had agreed to go out with him. He brought Arthur to a slightly nicer part of Cleveland where there was a nice restaurant. It seemed a little fancy, but did not seem to require formal wear.

Arthur was genuinely surprised. He had expected McDonald's or some other fast food place. He had known Alfred long enough to note that the American much preferred fast food to a nice, sit down restaurant.

Alfred held the door for the Brit and followed him in. There was no wait, so the hostess led them to a booth for two by the window. Arthur sat across from Alfred and picked up the menu as the hostess set down two glasses of water and walked away, promising that their waiter would be with them shortly.

"This place is wonderful, Alfred," Arthur commented, looking from the menu for a moment. "I never would have expected you of all people to pick a place that wasn't fast food." Alfred laughed and Arthur smiled very softly.

"Dude, you need to trust me more," Alfred chuckled. "I figured that you would want to go someplace nicer after what happened today. You deserve it." Arthur scoffed and returned to his menu. Alfred frowned, troubled that Arthur obviously thought he didn't deserve the very best.

The waiter came for their drink orders. Arthur ordered tea and Alfred ordered a coke. Arthur then went back to reading the menu, still undecided as to what to get. Alfred planned to get a cheeseburger even though he had one for lunch.

"Got any ideas on what to get?" Alfred asked, trying to be helpful when it appeared that Arthur was stuck.

"I know what I want," Arthur lied, his voice harsh and his eyes narrowed.

"Alright, Alright," Alfred surrendered with a small smirk, holding his hands up in defeat. "But if you _did_ need help, I would recommend either the burger or a salad. I heard this place has great salads." Arthur looked up at him for a long moment. Curse that stupid American and his ability to read his mind! The Brit sighed and set the menu down, leaning back and crossing his arms.

When the waitress came back, Alfred ordered a burger and Arthur ordered a Caesar salad, much to Alfred's amusement. The American smirked at him, earning a harsh glare in response.

After the waiter left, there was a moment of awkward silence. Finally, Alfred smiled over at Arthur.

"Hey, I had a great idea!" he said enthusiastically. "If you're a business major and I'm a lawyer and I have a lot of friends who can cook, why don't we open a restaurant?" Arthur paused for a moment, looking at the other. Well, this was rather random, though he remembered it being mentioned before. Arthur had blown it off as a joke or a dream or just some silly thought.

"Alfred," Arthur sighed. "What is it with you and this stupid idea of yours? Why would we open a restaurant with everything that has been going on? Besides, we would need money and a place to rent or buy. Plus, the economy around here is horrid. I would know."

"We could move..."

"Move? Alfred are you crazy? I can't move away!" The truth was, all Arthur wanted to do was move. He hated Cleveland and ever since he had gotten there, he had wanted to leave.

"Arthur, think about it! We could move, leave, never come back. The mafia wouldn't be able to get us 'cause they won't be able to find us! Honestly, Arthur, what do you have here? I don't have much. Just some friends and you."

This question caught Arthur off guard. What _did_ he have here? He had a college that never helped him, a mother buried in the ground, and memories that were so painful, he never wanted to relive them. There was only one good thing in his life here.

"You," he said quietly, looking down and blushing.

Alfred smiled and took Arthur's hand across the table. "And I'd go with you, dude. Tell me... Do you love me?"

Arthur still didn't look up. "I'm afraid," he finally mumbled.

"To love?"

Arthur nodded.

"Arthur, you don't ever have to feel scared with me. I 'm the hero. With me, you'll never be lonely or scared 'cause I love you!"

Arthur tried as hard as he could not to cry. He couldn't. He couldn't show that weakness. But Alfred was breaking down all the walls—all the barriers—that Arthur had put up around himself. His shell was the Berlin Wall—armored and strong, not letting anyone in. Now it was time to tear it down. And Alfred was going to nuke it.

"I-I love you too, Alfred," Arthur hiccuped, still trying to keep his tears at bay. Unfortunately, his wall shattered when he spoke and the tears he had kept inside flowed out.

"Shh, Arthur, don't cry," Alfred said softly. He stood as best he could with the table in the way and reached across the table. Gently, he cupped Arthur's face and brushed away his tears with his thumb. Arthur found himself leaning into the touch and was even able to smile a little.

The tears eventually stopped and Arthur rubbed his eyes with a napkin. "I'm sorry," he said, extremely embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me. I just started crying... I just... I don't even know. It wasn't right nor proper of me."

Alfred started to chuckle as he sat back in the seat. "Don't worry about it, dude," he said, "I never cared about being all proper or whatever. Alls I know is that you needed a good cry and you got it. If you feel better, it's all good!"

Arthur looked at the other for a long moment before smiling a little wider. "Thank you, Alfred," he said. "I guess I really did need that." Alfred smiled back at him and held his gaze until the waiter came back with their food.

The rest of the meal went by quickly with light and happy conversation. Topic ranged from books to movies to pets and even a little about baseball teams. No more was spoken about moving or about the mafia. When they finished, Alfred payed (much to the protests of Arthur who promised to work it off), and the two went home.

* * *

A week later, Arthur was preparing to leave for his second day of work at his new job at a local book store just down the street. It wasn't far and it was only part time. Though he tried, Alfred couldn't find a problem with it. The American didn't want Arthur to work, but the proud Brit refused to accept any more charity.

As it turned out, it was taking longer to assemble their team and strategy against the mafia. Thankfully, though, the mafia also seemed to be taking a break. Vash's apartment still needed more repairs, but no one else had been attacked in any way since then. It was nice to not have to worry for a little while, but that could only mean that the mafia was getting themselves prepared as well. There's no way they would simply give up.

Arthur put a book in his bag and was going to grab his lunch when the phone rang. He still felt a little bit like a guest in the home, but Alfred wanted Arthur to know that it was his house as well. Still, he didn't answer the phone when it rang.

"Artie! Phone call!" Alfred called from the bedroom. Arthur blinked, surprised. He had never gotten a call before except to tell him he had gotten the job at the bookstore. He picked up the extension in the kitchen and held the phone curiously to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi!" a cheery voice greeted. "Arthur Kirkland? I'm Amy Brian from the Cleveland Center for Children's Services. Your brother is Peter Kirkland, correct?"

Y-Yes," Arthur replied. Emotions whirled around him in an instant. Why were they calling about Peter? Was he alright? Had something happened?

"Super!" Amy cheered, ignoring his stutter. "We've run into a slight problem with his foster parents. Mr. Tino's mother is having health problem and he must move with his partner back to Finland. Because they never actually adopted Peter, we must keep them in the sStates and they don't have time to go through the adoption process. So, what we're getting at here is that we need someone to care for your brother. We were informed that you recently moved and got a steady job. Can he come live with you?"

Arthur was frozen. He could hardly move his arm let alone speak. Peter wouldn't want to live with him. Peter hated him! The boy wanted nothing to do with his older brother. That's why he requested to go into the foster services in the first place! How would the boy react to living with him again? They'd had such a great relationship when their mother was alive. Now, though, he was certain Peter hated him.

But now, Alfred had shown Arthur how much good a little bit of change can do. Maybe it was just the American himself that made everything btter. Perhaps the brothers would have a better relationship if they were reunited.

It was that way of thinking that led him to say, "Alright." Amy sounded happy and said a few more things, but Arthur only heard her say that they would be at the apartment by noon the next day. She hung up and Arthur was left there to just stare at the phone.

"So, your brother's coming?" Arthur jumped with a yelp and spun around to face the American who had broken his thoughts. The Brit paled, realizing first what he had agreed to and then at the fact that he never asked Alfred if it was okay for his brother to come. All too quickly, his face flushed with embarrassment and shame.

"How would you know?" Arthur shouted, "You never put the phone down, did you? You little eavesdropper! Git! How could you? That was a private conversation!" Alfred took a step back and held his hands up in defense. Arthur realized then that it wasn't fair to yell at him. Actually, it was Alfred would should be doing the yelling.

"Woah, dude! Sorry!" Alfred said. "I didn't mean to. I was just interested. But you said alright? I thought your brother hated you."

Arthur looked at him, then down at the ground as he sighed heavily. "He does, but... I... I miss him. It's time we saw each other again. Are you alright with him being here? I should have asked first and I'm sorry. I can call them back and-"

"Arthur, this is your place too," Alfred cut him off, rolling his eyes. "Of course it's alright. We can set up the guest room for him and make him feel right at home!" Arthur looked up and smiled at him a little. Alfred seemed excited to have the boy come. He was hoping to see the brothers get on better terms.

"Thank you, Alfred," Arthur said. "Now I must be off or I'll be late!" With that, he kissed Alfred on the cheek and grabbed his stuff before leaving. He spent the day wondering if everything really would be alright like Alfred always promised. He wondered if Peter would like him and accept him. Maybe Peter liked his foster parents more and his hatred for Arthur had deepened over the years. _"Good Lord," _Arthur thought._ "Did I even make the right bloody decision?"_

* * *

_Yay! Now Peter's coming :3 I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have the chance_


	15. Final Author's Note

Well I guess this is a little late and long overdue.

How is everyone? Good I suppose, right? It's been about two years or so, maybe more, maybe less. Looking back on these works that I published, I see a LOT that needs to be worked on. Now, now, don't say it. Yes, at the time, they were my very best writing, but now? Oh dear GOD no. No, no, no. I cringe at that thought.

I have to say that I've lost inspiration for writing in this fandom, if that hasn't been obvious already. It's too yaoi-obsessed, and frankly, I like the het pairings better. As the years went on I fell in love with fem characters and roleplaying had an effect on me that made my writing and characters change for the better. I still enjoy my yaoi and I adore yuri, but I feel that any het stories I would write wouldn't be as appreciated in the fan fiction fandom

I've also come to realize that writing fan fiction is no longer profitable for me at the moment. I've learned all I can from it. Now it's time for me to really expand my writing abilities and write my own original works. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll see it on the shelves.

I'm not done with Hetalia by any means. I roleplay on Facebook under the name Alfred ChickenNugget Jones. If you're a roleplayer, hit me up! But do keep in mind that my Alfred is straight :)

I am thankful for all that this has taught me. I'm thankful for the friends I made. I'm thankful for that one Spanish class where I goofed off, googled The Secret Saturdays (my favorite show at the time) and stumbled across fan fiction. I'm grateful for my horrid OCs and Mary Sues. And I'm very grateful for the stories I have written here and all the reviews I have received. I added it up once. I think I have a little over 2,000 reviews total. Wow!

Anyway, if this note has not already been obvious enough, I am not continuing any of my stories. I'm really sorry, but please understand that after over a year I have lost all inspiration, I have schoolwork to do, and those stories aren't worth my time. My style has changed and my writing is much better. I don't have time to go back and edit every little thing.

I wish you all luck and good health. I wish you the very best in your writings and readings. I hope you all continue to enjoy the Hetalia fandom as I do, despite its feminizing male characters, yaoi obsessed, fem-hating tendencies. If you're ever looking for a sane fan to talk to, I'm always on my Facebook account :)

Thanks for all the support you have given me. It has gotten me through a lot of hard times. I can honestly say I love you all and I can only wish the best for all of you

~Kat


End file.
